GTS Special
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Join Lou and Ang again as Ang recovers from the loss of her baby, Lou marries her man and the on going drama with in the WWE. Helps if you read AAS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey LoopyLou here! Thank you everyone who was with us through Anaconda AfterShock. Welcome new readers and welcome back old readers :D We hope you'll enjoy the sequel as much as the first.

~Louise~

I was stood round the side. Sucking in air as quickly as possible. I could walk down the ramp in front of thousands of screaming fans and have it broadcast around the world, but walking down the aisle in a dress in front of friends and family? No I was almost hyperventilating.

"Lou just relax. Deep breaths and happy thoughts remember?" I nodded at Ang.

"Angie is right, you look stunning. And you're like 30 minutes away from becoming my sister and…marrying Phil." Shaleen added as jokingly as an after-thought. I smiled lightly. Yes I was moments away from marrying Phil, but peeping round at everyone in the seats I couldn't help feel a little sad. Phil's side was full of family and friends. My side not so much. It had members of Ang's family I was close with and the rest was superstars and divas that I had become friends with. No one from my family not even my brother had come. And though I didn't expect them too really, it still hurt.

My hair was down and curled I wanted to run my hands through it, but I couldn't as I'd pull out the curls. My make-up was done perfectly courtesy of Eve in neutral colours. I kept running my hands down the front of my dress. I had the one I wanted trimmed in a deep purple. Angie handed me my bouquet of red and purple roses. It was time to walk down. I took a deep breath as Ryder offered me his arm.

"You'll be fine Louise." We started to walk everybody standing up; at least my blush wouldn't show with the make-up I was wearing. Phil was as handsome as ever in a black tux with a purple silk tie to match my dress. His face lit up as he saw me and washed away my panic and worry a smile gracing my face. Scott and the other grooms men were already by his side as I came down with Angie and my bride maids. Reaching Phil, Ryder took my hand and placed it in Phil's and kissed the top of my head.

"Lou you look beautiful." He smiled at me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled back. The vicar coughed to get our attention.

"I believe Phillip has wrote his own vows." I smirked at Phil as neither of us had heard anything he had said before hand.

"I, Phillip Jack Brooks, take you Louise Jane Ashton, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. From the moment our paths crossed, You've surprised me, Distracted me, Captivated me, And challenged me in a way, That no human being ever has. I've fallen in love with you again and again, Countless times, without reservation, And I still can't believe that today I get to marry you. I promise to be true to you, I believe in the truth of what we are, And I will love you always, With every beat of my heart." I felt my chest tighten and my eyes well up. Phil squeezed my hands.

"I believe Louise had wrote her won vows as well." The vicar said and with a shaky breath I started.

"I Louise Jane Ashton, take you Phillip Jack Brooks to be my husband. To uplift and support you, To frustrate and challenge you, And to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument. No matter what trials we encounter together or how much time has passed, I know that our love will never fade, That we will always find strength in one another, And that we will continue to grow side by side. As I love you solely and completely and always will." I smiled.

"If anyone objects please speak now or forever hold your peace." I was nervous about this. I had invited Drew, but Ang felt it was a bad idea and he may say something, but thankfully he didn't and as the vicar moved on I took a steady breath and smiled. "Do you, Phillip, take Louise, to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Phil smiled as he slipped the ring in my finger bringing my hand up to kiss.

"Do you, Louise, take Phillip, to be you lawfully wedded husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I grinned slipping the ring in to Phil's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I smirked wrapping my arms round Phil and pulling him to me. I could hear people laughing, but didn't care. "Mr and Mrs Phillip Jack Brooks." We walked to the car our fingers laced together after numerous photos were taken by the lake and got in the car.

"I know I already told you, but you are stunning today. I'm so happy we are together." I smiled and kissed him again.

"You look amazing and today could not have gone better. And I told you we didn't have to worry about anyone stopping the wedding." He laughed and kissed me again.

"Love you Mrs Brooks." I smiled widely.

"Love you too Mr Brooks." I told him.

After we cut the cake me shoving it into Phil's mouth it was time for the first dance. We had chosen Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. We danced close and I didn't want it to end. Ryder came up after that and Phil passed me to him as he went to dance with Olivia as Rod Stewarts, Forever Young began to play.

"Thank you so much for today Ryder." He hugged me as we danced.

"You are more than welcome, Louise. You and Angie are like sisters, which makes you my daughter to. I'm here for both of you no matter what." I smiled nothing could make this day any better. I danced with Phil's dad Jack next and made my way round everyone. I was dancing and being silly with Mike, Phil's brother when Drew stumbled over. He was cursing under his breath and drunk as a skunk. He shoved in between me and Mike.

"I think it's my turn." Mike went to say something, but I motioned for him to get Phil and Scott instead. "You look simply gorgeous lassie!" Drew hiccupped.

"Thanks,"

"You shouldn't have married him! He's no good! He's too old for you." I rolled my eyes, there was no point in arguing with him so I went to pull away, but his grip on my arm tightened.

"Ow Drew get off."

"Lou you ok?" Angie asked as she came over with Matt.

"I will be when he lets go."

"No I won't you should be with me!" Matt went to pull on his arm, but Drew shoved him away. I could see Ang was getting wound with Drew and knew she was about to explode on him.

A/N: What will Ang do? How has she been coming since the loss of her baby? Will Drew ruin Lou and Phil's big day? 450 reveals next! :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Angie~

Lou's wedding was perfect and beautiful just the way it should be. I felt bad that I couldn't convince her family to come. I thought for sure that Simon would've showed up. But Lou didn't let that faze her and she looked beautiful in her wedding dress. The reception was something else, but in a good way so far.

"How ya feeling baby?" Matt asked walking up and handing me some water. I didn't really like drinking anymore and water was fine with me.

"I'm happy for Lou, and I'm not acting so that's progress anyways. I'm slowly moving on from it but it's hard." I told Matt with a soft sigh.

"I know baby. I still think about the what ifs too. In time you won't be so down about this."

"I know." I let another sigh out. "Can we just dance, I really don't wanna talk about this anymore. It's all we seem to talk about and we go in this huge circle every time we do."

"Yea tonight's about Lou and Phil." Matt said getting up then helping me up. We kissed briefly. We walked onto the dance floor to dance but instead we walked up to Lou as Drew had a hold of her.

"Ow Drew get off."

"Lou you ok?" I asked as I got to her with Matt.

"I will be when he lets go."

"No I won't you should be with me!" Matt went to pull on his arm, but Drew shoved him away. I was getting wound up with Drew and I was ready to explode on him. And it wasn't just my anger with Drew but all the anger I had built up in the last few months.

"The only reason you think Lou should be with you is because she is a fellow countrymen of yours. Age has shit to do with this Drew. The reason she is with Phil and not you is because she loves Phil. She doesn't love your sorry ass of an excuse of a being a man. You can't come waltz in here piss ass drunk and think you got a shot with Lou. She only ever saw you as a friend. She is now happily married to Phil. You try to ruin her marriage, I will ruin that face of yours." I yelled at him shoving him. I could see that Scott and Phil and made their way over. I could see he wanted to put his hands on me but he didn't dare.

"There a problem here?" Phil asked looking at everyone.

"Yea your wife should be with me." I knew Phil was holding Lou back and I really didn't wanna cause more of a scene right now.

"Even if Lou wasn't with Phil what makes you think she would go out with you?" I asked him as Matt stood half in front of me.

"I'm younger, hotter."

"And an arrogant little prick."

"You all will see their marriage crumble right in front of your eyes. And it's gonna be me she comes crawling to."

"Scott, Matt please get his ugly ass out of here before I strangle him." I growled out. They did as told and threw him out.

"Thanks Angie." Lou said as we shared a hug.

"It's fine, I needed to release my anger with someone. Better him than anyone else. Oh and Phil you look good when you clean up."

"Ya know I was thinking the same thing about you Angie." I stuck my tongue out at him and playfully punched him in the arm. Matt wrapped his arms around me as he came back in.

"I think it's time for me to say my little speech about Phil." Scott said completely flipping the attention around.

"This I do wanna hear, as I've heard you practice it a few times and it sounded horrible." I jokingly told him.

"Aren't we funny one tonight." Phil said as Scott headed up to give his speech. He got everyone's attention.

"I've known Phil for a long time now. We've been through a lot. We're not only friends but brothers. I never thought Phil would ever find that special someone and trust me I've been through a lot of breaks up with him. But the way he talked about Lou was different. The way he looks at her, you can see that he's madly in love with Lou. I would like to say that I want my old friend back but he was a bitter lonely old man." I walked up to the mic when Scott finished up.

"As Lou's maid of honor, best friend or as how I really see her my sister, I'm supposed to have this long speech planned out, but I don't. I figured it would be easier to go off the top of my head right here. So lets see how well I do." I paused for a brief second. "Ever since Lou and myself started to talk it was quickly that we began to talk about her love for Phil. I can't complain here he does have the looks, but I couldn't help but talk about my love for Matt. Now fast forward to the day of the meet and greet, now even though that day should have been the worst day in our lifes I don't see it that way. It lead me to my life with Matt, but this about Lou and Phil not me. Through all the bad, when we were there locked in a small room for days you could see Phil falling for Lou, and that celebrity crush Lou had turned out to be real. But she didn't get her hopes up. We were sure they would never return after we escaped, but surely a month later they showed pleading their love. And through all the craziness the past few months they stand here today ready and willing to share their lives together. Who gives a shit about Phil being older, because we all know he acts way younger then he really is." That earned me the finger from Phil. I laughed a little. "But we wouldn't want him any other way. They have a connection and they love each other that's the only thing that matters. But know this Phil you hurt Lou, you have me to deal with, and boy you best believe that it will be worse than the slap you earned." I saw Phil rub his cheek. My smirk softening into a smile. "To Lou and Phil, may you be blessed with many years together, and a few fights just for the make up sex." I finished up raising my water then taking a drink. I walked back over to Matt, Lou, Phil and Scott. I wrapped my arms around Matt's waist, his arms going around me as he rested his hands on the small of my back.

"Lou it's time." Celeste said walking up to us as she hugged Scott.

"And don't you dare try to catch the bouquet baby." Scott warned Celeste kissing her. I stood off to the side with Matt, Phil and Scott. Matt and Phil were in hysterics when Celeste came away with the bouquet. Scott's jaw dropped.

"Seems shes getting married next whether it's to you or not." I patted his back laughing myself. Lou smirked as she walked up.

"You set that up you little brat." Scott told her.

"I set nothing up, that was all on your girlfriend or now your future wife." Lou smirked at him.

"Scott just try not to catch the garter."

"But I want it." Scott whined. We all looked at him. "What I wanna be the one to slip it on Celeste's leg," He smirked "Plus I wanna marry her." He mumbled.

"What was that dude?" Matt asked with a soft chuckle.

"It was nothing."

"Oh it was something." Phil stated.

"Fine I said I wanna marry Celeste." Scott yelled as the whole room got quiet. Celeste not only blushed but so did Scott.

"It's time for the garter toss." I yelled pushing Phil and Lou out to the middle of the dance floor. I smiled up at Matt as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Getting tired yet?"

"A little but I'll be fine until everything comes to an end." I rested my head against his chest, as Phil tossed the garter into the crowd of guys. I laughed as Scott jumped over everyone to get the garter. "You have weird friends baby."

"He's your friend now too."

"But he was your friend first and you have known him longer." He chuckled kissing me. Once Scott eagerly slipped the garter up Celeste leg the dancing continued. I swear I danced with all of Matt's friend more than Matt. I made sure to dance with Phil at least once. To a more of an upbeat song I danced with Lou and a few others with our guys behind us. I don't even know what time it was when we finally said our good byes and head to the hotel. I do know that Matt had to carry me from the elevator to the room, as I almost fell asleep leaning against him.

I was up early the next morning as I had a meeting with Vince. After the loss my baby Vince gave me time off and I never went back in the past few months, but now I was ready to return. Sure I would travel with Matt and the others as I got things in order for Lou's wedding but I wasn't the GM nor was I a manager. Just no one else knew it yet, all Matt knew was I had a meeting but he didn't know what it was about. I kissed Matt.

"I love you Angie." He mumbled in his sleeping smiling.

"I love you too Matt." I told him as I got my stuff and walked out. No one was up at this hour thankfully. But that didn't last long as Stu showed up at the last possible second stepping into the elevator with me. I didn't even acknowledge him.

"Aww don't be like this Angie." He said stepping closer to me.

"Like what Stu?" I asked moving away.

"Like you don't want me. We both know you do."

"I don't want you Stu. I'm very happy and satisfied with Matt." He took a step closer to me just as the elevator stopped with a ping as the doors opened.

"He bothering you Angie?" Colby asked coming over by me shooting Stu a glare. Stu smirked at me then quickly left.

"Thanks Colby." I told him looking down.

"You're welcome Angie, but uh where are you headed to this early with out Matt?"

"I got a meeting with Vince, Matt's still in bed sleeping. So this little thing with Stu never happened." Colby sighed.

"Fine, but I don't like lying to my friends about things."

"Thanks Colby, I owe you one."

"No you've done enough for me Angie, this is just me paying you back." I smiled

"Where are you off to this early?"

"For a run, there is less people and traffic at this hour."

"True, enjoy your run." I told him as I headed out getting a cab. I met Vince at a little cafe.

"What do you wanna talk about Angie? Like I've said before your job as General Manager is there when you're ready to come back."

"Vince I had fun when I was the GM, but I want my job back as a manager."

"I'm sure Lou has no problem with that. So if that's what you really want then you got it Angie." I smiled finishing off my orange juice.

"Thanks Vince."

"You're welcome Angie, when can you start?"

"Tonight if that's ok with you."

"It's fine. I'll let you talk it over with Lou." I smiled saying my thanks and headed back to the hotel. I slipped into the booth by Matt, a smile never leaving my face.

"Where were you?" Lou asked looking me over.

"A meeting with Vince."

"Oh so you the GM again?"

"Nah I didn't want it. I had fun and all but I missed being ringside with Matt, Ted and the others. So if it's ok with you Lou I wanna have my spot as a manager back."

A/N: What's Lou gonna say? Will Drew try anything else? What's Stu up to? Is Angie really ok? Will Lou and Phil's marriage fall apart? Or are they very much so in love? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Louise~

The wedding was perfect, well once I got past Drew and what he said at the reception. But then again in my experience a wedding wasn't a wedding without some kind of fight. Scott's speech had me laughing and Angie's just made me love her that little bit more. As we got back to the hotel and Phil opened the door to the honeymoon suite, he picked me up.

"Phil what are you doing?" I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Carrying my beautiful wife over the threshold." I pulled him down a little so I could kiss him. He placed me on my feet at the foot of the bed. He kissed me quickly before unzipping my dress and letting it fall to the floor. I had thought I was tired, but I definitely wasn't anymore.

I woke up in a cloud of bliss wrapped in Phil's arms with a smile on my face.

"Morning Mrs Brooks." He whispered making my smile widen. I kissed his chest lightly then moved to prop myself up on my arm.

"Good morning Mr Brooks." I moved to straddle his waist a teasing smile playing across my lips as his eyes darkened, but we stopped any attempts at a little fun as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys," It was Matt what could he possibly want? Surely we were entitled to a small honeymoon.

"What's up Matt?" Phil shouted back as I stood up and grabbed some clothes and towels for a shower. Phil got up slipped on some boxers and headed to the door.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you guys, but has Angie called you?" Matt asked a little panicked. I shook my head. "Well I woke up and she wasn't there,"

"Gimmie ten minutes and we'll help find her."

I'd phoned a couple of the guys on the stable as well as some of the Divas, but no one knew were Angie was that is until I called Colby. Colby said he had seen Ang earlier and she had gone for a walk. So we went to the restaurant for breakfast and to wait for Ang. About 30 minutes later Ang walked in a huge ass grin on her face and then she slid into the booth next to Matt.

"Where were you?" I asked looking her over I knew she was still trying to deal with the loss of the baby and I didn't want her doing anything stupid, not that, that was her kind of thing, but grief did funny things to you.

"A meeting with Vince."

"Oh so you the GM again?" This would be good I missed working with her.

"Nah I didn't want it. I had fun and all but I missed being ringside with Matt, Ted and the others. So if it's ok with you Lou I wanna have my spot as a manager back."

"No it's not ok, it's great." I smiled. "The fans won't have to see my mug every night several times." Ang and Matt laughed while Phil mumbled something about not having a problem with that.

We were sat in the locker room with Scott, Colby and Nattie discussing tonight's show.

"Ok so Ang you going to go down with Matt and Scott tonight? It's their number one contenders match."

"Yeah definitely this will be great as my return match."

"Then Colby you got a match against Corey a Hardcore match, and Nattie you're in a title match against Beth." I smiled. Phil knew what he was doing as he only had a promo tonight.

"Sounds good to me Lou." Ang smiled as someone knocked on the door. I got up as I was closest and opened it to find Drew. He smiled sheepishly and I shut the door. "Lou that's a little rude,"

"No rude is at my wedding telling me my marriage isn't going to last." I was still stood by the door and could hear Drew just outside.

"Louise I just wanted to apologise, to you and Phil." I laughed, but Phil didn't seem to find it as amusing as I did. I stepped aside, but put my hand on his arm as he went to go out.

"Don't hurt him…much we don't need you getting in trouble over that idiot." He smirked and kissed me before opening the door and punching Drew in the face.

"Ok I deserved that," Well when in Rome, I slapped him. "Ok so I deserved that too lassie." Ang laughed.

"You deserve more than that!"

"Please Phil, Louise can we just…" He motioned for us to step outside. I looked at him suspiciously and then looked up and down the halls just in case.

"Fine." I grabbed Phil's hand and walked out shutting the door behind us. "Speak now you got two minutes." I knew without looking Phil was smiling at my attitude towards Drew as he pulled me into his arms, wrapping his arms round my waist. I also knew that everyone in the room had just moved to the door to hear what was being said.

"Look what I said at the reception was wrong. I hope you two last and I'm sure you will. I'm happy for the both of you. What I said was because I was drunk. I value you're friendship to much Lou to intentionally set out to hurt you. If I really thought what I said I would have stopped the wedding when the vicar asked, but I didn't." He fidgeted and if I hadn't become wise to bullshit like this I'd have accepted the apology wholeheartedly and believed him 100%, but I didn't and I had a feeling he'd play us off against each other so he could then be like he said there for me when Phil and I fell out. But two could play at that game. Phil was about to tell him where to stick his apology, but I got there first.

"Apology accepted, but don't think this changes much. You embarrassed me in front of friends and family, but I…value our friendship too." I was glad Phil seemed to get what was going on.

"Yeah I guess if Lou can accept your apology then so can I, but fuck with me or Lou again and I'll do more than punch you."

"Thank you both of you, you'll not regret it." Drew grinned and walked away a little too smug. We both walked back in to the locker room everyone wanting to know why we had accepted his apology.

"Well simple, he thinks everything is ok he can play us off against each other. And I'm not saying it would happen, but if me and Phil had a falling out I would be expecting Drew to say I told ya so, but how good does that make him look if he's just there as a shoulder to cry on? But if he thinks were ok and we aren't then when he tries to mess with us we'll be ready for it."

"Ooo sneaky" Nattie smiled. I took a little bow.

"Anyway Ang I think it's about time you and the guys headed out." I smiled. We all headed down to gorilla and I gave Ang a quick hug and wished her luck. I knew she was a little nervous at being back here after all this time.

A/N: Will Drew try to break Lou and Phil up? What does Ang think of Lou's plan? How will the matches go? 450 reveals next :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Angie~

I was hoping that Lou's plan would work and not back fire on her. I didn't trust Drew with anything. He was up to something but the million dollar question, what was he up to? The thoughts of Drew and Lou's plan were soon replaced by the fear of going down to the ring. This match was important and I didn't want to screw it up.

"Anyway Ang I think it's about time you and the guys headed out." Lou smiled. We all headed down to gorilla and Lou gave me a quick hug and wished me luck. I stared to feel all the little butterflies in the pit of my stomach. With-out knowing it my hand went to my mouth as I started to chew on a finger nail.

"Baby relax. They didn't forget you or anything." Matt said taking my hands in his.

"It's not that." I told Matt as he pulled me into his arms. "You know the feeling from being suspended and injured. Not sure if they wanna see you out there, I'm not sure if they want me back. Or how much they really missed me."

"They missed you Angie and they will be happy to see you out there, just wait and see." I nodded kissing Matt as there music played and we headed out. And boy was I shocked as fans were screaming for me and a chant of Heaven broke out. I went around high fiving fans as Matt and Scott did their thing on their way to the ring. We stood in the ring waiting for Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman to come out. They made their way out to mostly boos. I wished the guys good luck and got out of the ring. The match wasn't a long one. It went back forth, I got the crowd behind Matt and Scott when needed. I kept Johnny and Derrick from getting involved. Matt hit a double knee to Johnny tagging in Scott who hit a powerbomb to Johnny. Scott tagged Matt in and Matt went up top hitting Airbourne. Matt quickly got up tagging in Scott. Derrick got into the ring and Matt tossed him out then hitting a suicide dive as Scott got Johnny in Billy Goat's Curse (Reverse Boston crab) Johnny tried to get to the rope but couldn't since he was in the middle of the ring. Matt was slowly getting back to his feet. It seemed that he was hurt. Johnny tapped giving Matt and Scott the win. I got into the ring with Matt and Scott hugging them. Matt seemed to be favouring his left arm. I didn't see the dive nor the land out of the ring so I couldn't be sure if he had landed slightly wrong on it or not. We walked backstage. I figured Phil and Lou would be there waiting but they were nowhere around. Scott headed off to the locker room to shower and change.

"What happened when you dived out of the ring?" I asked turning to look at Matt.

"I uh landed wrong on my arm. But I'll be fine." I looked at his arm and gently touched it careful not to hurt him.

"Well nothings broke but you are going to have one hell of a bruise. You'll have to ice it tonight at the hotel." Matt pulled me into him.

"I got my own personal nurse huh?" I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't hard to tell if a bone was broke or not and his arm was a little swelled up in the spot but nothing to bad. "I love you Angie."

"I love you too Matt." We shared a kiss.

"It's good to have you back out there with me." Matt said lacing our fingers together.

"Yea so you don't have to worry about me so much."

"Yes and no." I glanced at him as we walked. "I don't have to worry about Stu or Jake, but I worry that you're gonna get caught in something that spills from the ring and get hurt." I smiled wrapping my arms around him.

"I love that you care so much since I care about you so much but I'm not gonna get hurt out there. I watch the match and when it comes outside of that ring I know to move away. So when you are in that ring focus on you and what is going on. If you worry more about me you're only gonna get hurt worse then you did tonight."

"I know baby." Matt said sighing slightly kissing the top of my head. We were making our way to the locker room when Matt Striker walked up to us.

"Evan, Heaven can I have a quick word with you."

"Sure Matt, what's up?" I asked.

"Why come back now?"

"I was ready to come back now. Before I was still dealing with everything and I wasn't ready to come back. You know when it's time to do something."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better then expected. Having so many people with me and there for me, it helped a lot. And being out there in front of the WWE Universe felt amazing, and the fact they missed me that much it's crazy to think that they cared that much."

"We're happy to have you back Heaven."

"I'm happy to be back and thank you to all my fans out there and the encouraging words over the past few months. It means a lot to me."

"It's really good to have her back. And like Heaven said thank you to everyone for the kind words and all the little things you sent to us. Thank you for keeping us in your thoughts." Matt said to end it all.

"Thanks guys." Matt Striker said walking off. We walked back to the locker room where Lou, Phil, Scott and Colby were at.

"So how was it being back?"

"Amazing, I really forgot what it was like being out there. I missed it." I said smiling.

"I hate to be the one to burst anyone's bubble here but my match is up next so who's coming out with me?" Colby asked as we followed him out of the locker room walking to gorilla.

"Both of us are going out with you." Lou told him.

"Like hell you are." Phil said.

"I'm with Phil you're not going down there. It's dangerous."

"Guys they can just walk me out. That's fine." Colby said before a fight broke out. I kissed Matt. I knew he only cared about my well-being and I couldn't be mad at him for that. We walked out with Colby wishing him luck as he made his way down the ramp.

A/N: How's Colby's match gonna go? Where is Stu, Nick, Jake and Del Rio at? How will the rest of Raw go? Is Matt really ok? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Louise~

"So how was it being back?" I asked Ang as she and Matt walked back in.

"Amazing, I really forgot what it was like being out there. I missed it." Ang said smiling.

"I hate to be the one to burst anyone's bubble here but my match is up next so who's coming out with me?" Colby asked as we followed him out of the locker room walking to gorilla.

"Both of us are going out with you." I told him.

"Like hell you are." Phil said.

"I'm with Phil you're not going down there. It's dangerous."

"Guys they can just walk me out. That's fine." Colby said before a fight broke out. I kissed Phil rolling my eyes. I knew he only cared about my well-being and I couldn't be mad at him for that, but really I'd been out to his Hardcore match and nothing happened. We walked out with Colby wishing him luck as he made his way down the ramp. As we walked back through the curtain Stu walked out sending a wink at Ang.

"Keep walking bozo, you have a match to lose." I snapped at him.

"What part of married don't they get?"

"I think they just have general problems understanding the English language." I smirked trying not to laugh, but the second Ang did I had to laugh to.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked as I wrapped my arms round his waist.

"Some of the morons that work here." He nodded as if I made sense. We all turned to the monitor to watch Colby, I really hoped he would beat Stu.

Stu attacks Colby right at the bell. He beats him down in a corner, whips him across to the other corner and hits a clothesline. Colby comes back with a Thesz Press and blocks Winds of Change. Stu blocks an Paroxysm and clotheslines Colby over the top rope. He slams Colby's head on the barricade and headbutts him. Colby kicks Stu and hits a European uppercut. Stu uppercuts Colby knocking him down. Colby slammed Stu's head on the ring apron and pulls out a kendo stick. He whacks Stu with it in the leg and gets back in the ring.

Stu gains control punching Colby in the face. He dropkicks him in the seated position for a 2-count. Colby fights back and sends Stu to the floor by lowering the ropes. He goes for a double axe handle off the apron but Stu uppercuts him. Stu takes apart the announce table. Stu plans to hit WasteLand by Colby fights back. Colby's foot gets caught in a hole in the table (where the monitor was) and falls off, taking the table with him. But he recovers quickly. He whips Stu into the steel steps and grabs his leg. He then grabs Kane's leg placing it on the lower half of the steel steps to stomp on it, then slams the top half on the leg.

Colby kicks Stu in the knee. Stu boots Colby in the face in retaliation. He climbs the top turnbuckle and Colby avoids a flying clothesline, then he shoves Stu into the ring post. He hits a corner drop kick Stu falling forward. Stu gets up and pushes off the God's Last Gift for the Winds of Change getting a near-fall. Stu goes back to the top rope for the flying clothesline, grabbing his leg after. Stu stalks Colby for the WasteLand but Colby hits the Avada Kedarva 1-2-KICKOUT! None of us could believe he kicked out Colby gets frustrated and charges at Stu who hits WasteLand , but somehow Colby kicks out.

Stu grabs a steel chair and tosses it in the ring. He uses the chair to wallop Colby in the back with it. He drops it in the center of the ring, then gets ready for another WasteLand. Stu picks him up only for Colby to wriggle free, he hits Paroxysm, 1-2-3 it's over. Colby celebrates as Stu sits there shocked. He hobbles back stage to us.

"WOW Colby that was freaking amazing!" I gush.

"If we're honest we thought you were done for when Stu hit WasteLand, but you pulled it back and won! That was a great match." Ang added. Ang and Matt walked Colby to the trainers as me and Phil headed to promo. This was purely just Phil's and I was just going to stand off to the side and watch. He spoke with Josh and they started to talk about Phil's next title defence at SummerSlam. I turned when I felt someone behind me only to see Nick.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Hey come on, I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage to him." He pointed to Phil. "And also I was wondering what Angela is doing back here."

"I'm sorry what?" I was confused on both accounts.

"Why is Angela, your friend back as a manager, she was GM before so why come manage again?"

"Because Vince offered her it and she took it."

"But you're the better manager you were doing great when she was GM and even better when she was off completely, of course what happened was horrible, but you are way better than her and now your back to sharing the role?" I stood and looked at Nick, then shook myself I couldn't believe I was even considering what he was saying.

"Why don't you take your bleach blonde big chinned self a do one. Me and Ang work brilliantly together and your just pissy cos Vickie can't get you a title shot never mind an actual title." He just smiled sadly at me.

"I'm only thinking about you and your career in the WWE do you really wanna play second fiddle to her?" Then he walked away, Phil's arms snaking round my waist a moment later.

"Was that who I thought it was?"

"Nick, yeah he was just being his usual douche bag self, I told him to get lost. Come on lets say bye to everyone I don't feel like watching the rest of the show." He nodded taking my hand as we walked to the locker room.

"Lou babe you sure you're ok?" Phil asked before walked into the locker room.

"Yeah I'm just tired." He kissed the top of my head as we walked in. I avoided looking at any one and let Phil talk.

"Hey guys we're just coming by to say we're heading back to the hotel. We want a little alone time." I knew Phil was winking and had that smirk on his face. I knew if I looked at Ang there'd be loads of questions.

"See ya later guys." I waved and turned as everyone said bye. I knew that what Nick said was a load of balls so why did it bother me so damn much?

A/N: What is Nick up to? Will Lou and Ang be ok? What does Drew have planned? And where are Alberto and Jake? 450 reveals next ;D


	6. Chapter 6

~Angie~

I walked holding Matt's hand as we made our way to the trainer's room to make sure that Colby was ok after his match. We stopped right outside the trainer's room.

"Look guys I know you mean well and all, but I'm not a baby. I can go see the trainer on my own." Colby said looking at us.

"Sorry man, we just wanted to make sure that you're ok." Matt told him.

"I'm thankful for having such caring friends, but I'm a big boy now."

"Ya know I do wonder about that sometimes Colby." I told him with a playfully smirk in place.

"Such a funny one Angie."

"I know. Now get in there and prove to us you really are a big boy." Colby looked at the door then back at us with a small pout in place.

"I'm scared, hold my hand Angie." He said with a pout, Matt chuckled lightly.

"I thought you were a big boy Colby?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I thought so too. Pwease Angie come with me and hold my hand?" Colby asked pouting even more. He looked so pathetic I couldn't tell him no. I kissed Matt.

"Fine Colby the little baby boy." I told him. He held out as his hand as Matt walked off laughing. I took his hand. "Better?"

"Much" He said smirking as we walked into the trainers room. We walked out a few minutes later. Colby was just fine, no broken bones, he would be sore and he might have a bruise or two but that was it. I was still holding his hand but it was just friends as I didn't like him like that and vice versa as he had a girlfriend at home waiting for him and I had my husband. We walked up to the locker room to see Jake leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" Colby snapped at him, pulling me behind him.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I just wanted a word with Angie." Jake said with his lisp and all.

"She doesn't want to talk to you so beat it." Colby demanded.

"I'm going." Jake said raising his hands and backing up. "But Angie for what it's worth I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I do wonder why." Jake said a bit sadly concern showing in his eyes.

"That was weird." Colby said as we walked into the locker room. It was the strangest thing I've seen since being back here. He had to be up to something didn't he? He really seemed like he was being honest when he said he was sorry.

"What was weird?" Matt asked draping his arm around me as I sat down by him. Colby went on to explain as I tried to figure out what he meant by why. Why what? It just didn't make sense to me. My train of thought was broke when Phil and Lou walked through the door.

"Hey guys we're just coming by to say we're heading back to the hotel. We want a little alone time." Phil told us well he winked and had his famous smirk on his face. I found it funny that Lou wouldn't look at me but I had my own thing to worry about or figure out right now.

"See ya later guys." Lou waved and turned as everyone said bye. I got up a few minutes after they left.

"Where you going baby?" Matt asked talking my hand.

"Catering, I'm thirsty." I lied to him, hoping he couldn't tell.

"I'll come with I could use a water myself."

"It's fine I'll bring you one back."

"What about Stu or Jake?"

"I'll be fine Matt. If I'm not back in 5 minutes then you can come look for me." I tried hoping he would be ok with that.

"Ok but if you are not in this locker room in 5 minutes, I'm putting a search party out for you." I rolled my eyes going along with him walking out the door. I headed straight to catering to see if Jake was there and he was. I walked over grabbing a bottle of water. I looked over at Jake and he was sitting alone. I looked around before slowly walking over to him. I had to know what he meant by why. If I didn't find out, it was only gonna bug me.

"Why what Jacob?" I asked walking up to him.

"Why go back to sharing the manager role with Lou?"

"Why wouldn't I? Lou's not only my best friend but my sister." I retorted.

"Everyone knows that Lou is holding you back. You're way better then Lou ever was. Look what you did as the GM. Lou wasn't there to ruin it for you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Jake." I told him with a slight hesitation. Maybe he did know what he was talking about. I mentally shook the thoughts from my mind. I wouldn't believe a word he said. But everything he said made sense.

"What the hell? Get the fuck away from her you douche bag." Matt growled out.

"Relax she walked up to me. I did nothing." Jake quipped out.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Matt retorted with sarcasm in his voice.

"Like I know ask her that." Jake said walking off. Matt turned and looked at me wanting answers.

"It don't matter Matt." I went to walk away but Matt stepped in front of me.

"Why?" Matt asked placing his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't tell him the real reason why I confronted him.

"I just wanted to know why he couldn't leave me alone. He didn't answer. You walked in with Scott and Colby before anything else could be said." I told him as he ate up the lie. I hated to lie to him about this but I just couldn't tell him. He would only say that I was being silly. Hell I'm sure I was, but I just wanted to think it through.

"Alright." Matt said believing me. Not that he wouldn't as we never keep stuff from each other. We left the arena and headed back to the hotel. Everything Jake told me kept repeating in my head.

We got to the arena the next day for the Smackdown tapings and I really just wanted to avoid Lou right now. It was easy to do as it only seemed like she was avoiding me too. Luckily Ted had a match so I went out with him. He was wrestling Corey Graves so it was gonna be interesting to see.

I walked out with Ted as Heaven chants broke out again. I smiled walking down letting everything that Jake said to me disappear. But that only lasted a few seconds as I watched Ted with the crowd. I hugged Ted getting out of the ring. To say I was focused on the match was a huge understatement. I let myself get lost about being better then Lou and not needing her that I missed the match. The most I saw was them locking up to start the match and a huge kick to Ted as he rolled out of the ring. I did check on him though. Ted did manage to come away with the win hitting Dream Street for the win. I felt bad for not paying attention to his match. I didn't think Jake's words would bug me as much.

"You ok Angie?" Ted asked as we walked back to the locker room.

"Yea, sorry I spaced out there on you." I told him.

"It's fine this time Angie. I know it's not easy what you went through and everything is still heavy on your mind. But you do have to be more focused out there."

"I know and I will be from now I promise Ted." I told him totally off the hook with what is really bothering me. I gave Ted a hug as I walked into the locker room and he was off to shower. I ignored Lou as she tried to escape the second I walked through the door.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on with you two?" Phil asked holding Lou.

"It's nothing." I simply stated.

"Bull shit." Matt said.

"Angie's right it's nothing." Lou said.

"Let's try this again, now would someone tell us what's really going on?" Phil asked again trying not to get pissed about it.

A/N: Will Lou and Ang ever tell? Do they really believe they are better than the other? Is Nick and Jake up to something? Where's Stu and Del Rio at? How will the rest of Smackdown go? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Louise~

Ang walked in from Ted's match and I got up hoping to make a quick getaway. I had thought about what had been said all night. I didn't exactly think I was better than her like Nick said, but it did kind of feel like I was losing some of my importance. The last few months it had only been me managing the whole of the Rebels. Me making all the appearances. I had got the stable most of the titles and helped them retain them time and time again. I stopped my thoughts when Phil's hand clamped down on my wrist stopping me in my tracks.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on with you two?" Phil asked still holding me.

"It's nothing." Ang simply stated.

"Bull shit." Matt said.

"Angie's right it's nothing." I said.

"Let's try this again, now would someone tell us what's really going on?" Phil asked again trying not to get pissed about it. I crossed my arms and sighed I was being stupid. I sat down next to Phil looking at my hands like they'd suddenly become extremely interesting.

"Yesterday Nick….he reckons that Angie coming back as manager overshadows me. That I'm the better manager especially as I've always been the Rebels manager." Phil pulled me into his side as Ang continued to stare at her feet, Matt looked pissed and was about to say something, but I held my hand up to stop him. "Now I know me and Ang are just as good as each other, but I may have let what Nick said about me being overshadowed by Ang get to me."

"Jake may have said something similar and that I'm better because I ran the whole show, I was GM of Raw." Ang said quietly. So maybe they were playing us? I thought as it was highly possible.

"Well that does make Angie better, being GM is a bigger and more important role than a plain old manager." Matt said I looked at him, I couldn't believe he just said that. Had I not helped get him his title shot?

"Whoa hold up, while Ang was playing GM Lou was working her ass off to get you the tag titles and help those of us with titles retain them! Lou was the one who got you these matches that set you and Scott up for the number one contenders match!" Phil half shouted at Matt.

"Yeah and Ang was running the whole damn show, not to mention she was pregnant!"

"You know what we don't have to sit here and listen to you go on about Ang being better than Lou. Come on babe lets go." And before I could do or say anything Phil was pushing me out the door.

"Phil…"

"No how can he say something like that? You've worked so damn hard to keep this stable going and winning. I'm not saying anyone's better than the other, but you stuck by the stable the whole way." He said kissing my temple.

"Hey what's up with you two?" Kevin asked as he walked towards us with his belt I helped him win round his waist.

"Ang and Matt think she's the better manager than Lou." Kevin laughed till he realised that Phil wasn't kidding. I didn't think either was, but the more Phil talked about it the more I began to think maybe Ang did think she was better than me. Her coming back as manager did kinda overshadow me.

"Well Lou's been with us the whole way, so really Lou is better."

"I am stood here you know I can hear ya."

"Sorry you are better Lou, you've stuck with us while Ang went on to be GM, yeah ok that's an achievement in its self, but you got us our titles."

"Well Ang got me mine." Ted said coming towards us.

"So what Lou's made sure you kept it." Kevin retorted.

"But Ang put in all the hard work."

"What and Lou's just sat on her ass these past months while Ang was GM and then recovering?"

"Come on Kevin leave it." I said hoping to stop further arguing.

"Lou's right Kev if Ted wants to suck up to Ang and Matt then let the little rich boy do it." I tugged on Phil's arm. I was angry myself now. After all I had done to help Ted retain his title and saved his ass from Brock he thinks Ang is better than me? We walked away to the cafeteria. We sat down Phil and Kev talking about Ang and Matt while I thought things over.

"Hey guys what the hell is going on in the locker room? Sounds like world war 3 in there." Nattie asked joining us.

"Ang, Matt and Ted think Ang is a better manager than Lou." Phil supplied angrily.

"Really? That's crazy though Ang has been hogging the limelight a little. I know why don't we four start our own stable up? Rebels is yours Lou, we named it after Ang left so we four can be the new Rebels. What do you think?" I wasn't sure. Ang was still like a sister to me, could I really start off without her? Stu swaggered into the cafeteria right then.

"Oh look it's the loser squad. I guess the winners are relaxing in the locker room. Ang was always better than you."

"How are we losers? See every wrestler at this table has a title, you on the other hand don't. So I think if we check the dictionary there'll be a little picture of you next to the word loser." I shot back, Stu muttered something and wandered off. If stars wanted to believe Ang was the better manager I'd prove them wrong. "I'll do it Nattie, new Rebels and we'll see who else wants to join. We'll prove I'm the better manager."

"You don't need to prove anything babe, you are better at being a manger. But I like this idea too." Phil said pulling me into his side.

"Yeah I'm in too." Kevin smiled. I guess Ang and Matt were going to find out just how good a manger I am.

A/N: Oh no! What will happen between Lou and Ang? Will other stars join Lou's new stable? Will Ang start her own stable? 450 reveals next :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Angie~

Phil and Lou stormed out of the locker room. Matt and Phil were making a huge deal out of nothing. I wasn't better then Lou. It took me awhile to figure it out but I didn't think I was. Not until now. She only had a few people to deal with. I had a lot more, plus I had to make sure the show ran smoothly. Just like Matt said I was pregnant on top of it.

"Can you believe the nerve of Phil? Saying that Lou's better. Just because she didn't leave? You had to take time off it's not like you could come back the second you walked out of the hospital. The fact you came back at all shows how strong and committed to us you are."

"They're right. Lou did all the work to get you and Scott a shot at the tag titles. She's been there for Phil." Matt cut me off placing a finger to my lips.

"No you were the one to get Vince to sign the contract for Scott. You got Ted his title. You brought in Sara. You have done a lot in the short time you have been here. You're the better manager Angie. Don't think you're not, because you are."

"I'm with you on this Angie. You got me my title. But Kev's sided with Lou."

"So she really does think she is better than me?"

"Uh yea sorry" Ted said. I thought I knew Lou. We're supposed to be best friends, even sisters. If she wanted to do this then it meant war.

"Forget it we just need to figure out who else is teaming with them." I said as Nattie, April, Celeste, Scott and Bryan walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Scott asked sitting down.

"Phil thinks that Lou is the better manager. When clearly it's Angie." Matt half yelled.

"No one is better than the other." Scott said trying to make us see sense in this all.

"Scott either you are with us on this or you are with them. Just remember if you want a shiny belt around your waist you will be smart about it all." Matt scoffed.

"With everything Angie's been through and the fact she has come back so soon from it all, I'm on your side." Bryan said. April chewed her lip.

"I'm staying with Angie." April said hugging Bryan.

"Forget this." Nattie said walking out.

"I'm staying here as well. I can't really turn my back on my team mate." Celeste said. You could hear Scott sigh.

"I don't agree with this but I'm here for you Angie." Scott said softly.

"Alright now come on." I demanded walking out of the locker room.

"What are you doing Angie?" Matt asked for everyone.

"You'll see." I told them as I walked up to gorilla grabbing a mic and walking out to the ring hearing the cheers. That made me wonder whose side they were going to choose after tonight. I climbed into the ring to see the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Angie, don't do this." Scott pleaded figuring out what I was out here to do.

"It needs to be done, and lines need to be made Scott. It will go public tomorrow night anyways so why not just speed it up some." I told him. I saw him sigh and walk to the corner. He didn't have to like this at all, but it didn't mean I wasn't going to prove that I was the better manager. Lou could've told me she didn't want me to come back when I asked her if it was ok if I came back. She didn't have to pretend to be happy for me. I smirked pulling the mic up. "I bet everyone is wondering what's going on here? Well it's simple really. It was brought to my attention that Punk and Hope thinks that Hope is the better manager then me." The crowd was split into boos and cheers as Phil and Lou walked out followed by Nattie, TJ, and Colby.

"I only said that Hope was the better manager after Evan said that you Heaven were the better manager. It was Hope that was here since day one getting shit done for everyone in this ring. And where were you? Oh that's right you were at home doing nothing." Phil said as they got into the ring.

"Sorry I didn't come right here after I lost my baby Punk. But the fact I'm back now means everything."

"You guys don't have to do this. Both of you are great managers." Scott added in.

"Zip it Cabana. I'm sick of this Heaven. We will figure out who the better manager really is."

"That we will Hope. Now let's get Justin and Sara out here and we can figure out where they stand on all of this." I looked over at Colby. I wanted to know why he was picking Lou over me. It was my idea to bring him up; it was Matt that convinced him to sign with WWE. The only thing Lou did was nothing really. He was set to win the Hardcore title from the start when I ran things by Vince, when Vince let me talk to creative about it all. I did all the work for him; Lou only went down to the ring with him. It hurt that he would chose Lou over me. I felt the ring move when Paul and Sara got into the ring. Without words Paul walked over to Lou standing by TJ. It seemed all eyes were on Sara.

"If you think I'm turning my back on the person that brought me here over someone that has done nothing to help me get or keep a title then you're nuts." Sara said dropping the mic she had and walking over to me. Without another word being said Phil, Lou, Paul, Kevin, Colby Nattie and TJ got out of the ring leaving myself, Matt, Scott, Ted, Bryan, Sara, April and Celeste. We stood staring at each other as Raw went off the air. I wanted to talk to Colby about things but I didn't see him so it would just have to wait until tomorrow at the tapings for Smackdown. Once back at the hotel I didn't want to talk or think about things, I just snuggled up to Matt and fell asleep.

A/N: What's going to happen between Lou and Ang? What does Colby have to say about joining sides with Lou and not Ang? Will we see Nick, Jake, Stu or Del Rio? LoopyLou tells ya next time! :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Louise~

I just couldn't believe her, it was one thing talking about it in the cafeteria, but for Ang to actually go out and draw lines like that I couldn't believe it. Nor could I believe how fast Nattie worked. I was stood at gorilla ready to go down when she brought everyone that had sided with me except for Paul and Sara. Colby wasn't happy about picking sides. But hearing that Scott had sided with Ang seemed to have made up his mind.

"Lou it'll be fine, we have the best wrestlers available on our side." Phil tried to assure me at breakfast.

"I know, but this still doesn't feel right. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ang, I wouldn't have you. I'd still be in England." I sighed playing with my food as I had no appetite.

"Aww what's wrong Louise? Finally realised that Ang is better than you? That without her you've got nothing? See she ain't all depressed like you are she looks like she's having a blast. Now she's dumped the loser's behind." Jake lisped out finding himself highly amusing.

"I think you need to get lost before I knock your head clean off your shoulders." Drew snapped coming up behind Jake who smirked holding his hands up and walking away. "Lassie pay him no mind what so ever. You are just as if not better than Ang. You dealt with the needs of your stable and did what was best for them, while she did what was best for the show."

"Drew's right beautiful, that's a very good point." I smiled sadly at Drew until I heard Ang laugh. I looked over to see her and Matt with everyone else from her half of the stable laughing it up. And it pissed me off. I was sat here feeling as low as possible having lost my best friend, my sister and she couldn't care less.

"You know what you're all right. Fuck her. I am better, I've more than proved it. Now we'll show her just how much better than her I am." Nattie clapped as she came over to join us.

"That's fighting talk that is Lou." She laughed.

"Yeah well you never mess with an English lass, they're as tough as they come." Drew laughed making me smile.

"You do pack a punch though Lou, you've swung at Nick, Alberto those assholes that took us. My feisty wife." Phil smirked kissing my temple.

We sat in the green room at Smackdown. Paul and TJ (Tyson) had a match tonight, but other than that I had nothing to do tonight. So why several other members of my stable had insisted on coming with us I didn't know. But I was happy that Phil was getting on with Drew some since this morning.

"Ok Paul, TJ we ready to go?"

"Yeah, Nat you still coming down with us?" TJ asked, I looked at Nattie I didn't know she planned on coming down with us.

"Yeah come on Lou, let's go escort these very fine gentlemen to the ring." I smiled turning to Phil and kissing him.

"Yes let's go and kick some ass." I laughed linking my arm through Nattie's. We walked down the ramp. Paul and TJ's opponents Johnny Curtis and Heath Slater are already in the ring. The crowd is split as we walk down, but because of the Hope vs. Heaven feud starting up and not because they don't like Paul and TJ. Nattie and I walk round near the commentators desk as Paul and JT get in.

TJ and Slater start up. Slater grabs a headlock but TJ makes a blind tag. TJ and Paul hit a double hiptoss and Curtis tags in. Paul sweeps Curtis's legs out and tags in TJ for a slingshot reverse victory roll for two. TJ tries the Dungeon Lock but has to settle for a wristlock instead Curtis struggles free. Slater comes in but TJ dropkicks them both down at once. Nattie and I cheer them on as the crowd gets behind our team. TJ gets in the Sharpshooter to Slater, but release's and tags in Paul. A suicide dive takes Slater out. Paul tags TJ back in and takes control of Slater. He goes up but gets distracted by Curtis, allowing Slater to powerslam him off the top for two and control. Nattie wince's and screams for TJ to get back into the match. Slater puts him in the chinlock then throws him into his with the crowd behind fights both guys off at once but walks into a spinebuster before he can make the tag off to Paul. Curtis comes in and hits a suplex for two. After a quick wear down hold, Curtis and Slater try to double team TJ, but he counters and drops them both. But, Slater blocks the tag again with a running neckbreaker for two. His middle rope knee drop misses though and TJ gets the hot tag to Paul. Paul speeds things up and hits a jumping tornado DDT for two on Curtis. TJ gets in as Slater comes to help Curtis. TJ quickly takes down Slater. Then TJ and Paul go for a combination Hart Attack/Blockbuster and Paul gets the pin on Curtis for the win. Nattie and I quickly slide into the ring raising their hands in victory.

We walked back to the green room to wait for TJ and Paul, but when we got there Kevin wasn't there and neither was Drew.

"Phil where have Kev and Drew gone?" I asked sitting down next to him, him wrapping his arm round me.

"They'll be back soon, don't worry about it." But saying that made me worry. What could they be doing that would make him say that? I sat watching Ted vs. Cody for what felt like the hundredth time. Ang at ringside though instead of me. It was as Ted was ready to hit Dream Street for the win that I saw where Kevin was.

"What the hell is he doing?" I shouted jumping to my feet as he slid into the ring hitting Ted with Riley Elevation.

"Making a point Lou, like I said don't worry." I couldn't believe this, we were face not heel. We don't go attacking people and costing them matches. I looked up to see Matt had come down to help, but that just brought Drew out to help Kevin. I got up and took off to gorilla both of them were going to get a piece of my mind. As I reached gorilla Kev and Drew were already stood to the side, highly impressed with themselves. But before I could say anything Ang came through with Matt and Ted.

"Ang,"

"You know I'm better than you so what you send your lap dogs down to ruin my guys matches? Is that really how you want to play it? I thought you were better than that! We are so through, you're going to regret this!" Then matt pulled her away leaving me stood there.

"Lou…"

"Lassie…" But with a look both guys shut up Phil and Nattie coming to join us.

"What just happened?" Phil asked.

"She wants to blame me for what you two did, then I might as well actually be doing it. Its game on, she can't be good if her stable can't win their matches." I smirked.

A/N: So it begins. What will Lou do now? What will Ang do in response to Kev and Drew attacking Ted and Matt? 450 reveals next :D


	10. Chapter 10

~Angie~

I sat picking at the food on my plate not really in the mood to eat. I hated that I didn't have my best friend by my side. This was really eating away at me. I didn't know what else to do.

"Cheer up baby."

"How the hell do you expect me to cheer up?" I snapped at Matt. I didn't mean to snap and I felt bad when I saw the sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Matt. You know how it feels. You and Phil were pretty close and now you don't have him."

"Friends come and go Angie that's how life works."

"You don't care that Phil and Colby is no longer your friend?"

"I do care and I miss them but they picked where they stood." I sighed there was no use trying to reason with him.

"Angie what is you are trying to prove?"

"That she is better." Ted growled out looking over at Scott.

"It doesn't matter who is better, she is your friend and everyone over there is your friend. So what you ran Raw, so what that Lou managed us all well you were the GM and at home after everything. You both are great in your own way and together you guys make an awesome team." I smiled at that. With Scott putting it that way everything made sense for once. It didn't matter who was better, we were both good in your own way. We shouldn't be fighting with each other.

"Scott you are brilliant my friend. You are completely right. What Lou and myself brings to the team is all that matters as long as we're together. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Hey I tried to, but you wouldn't listen." Scott said sticking his tongue out. I threw a grape at him which hit him in the face. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Maybe you should make up with Lou." Matt said softly and in a low grumble. I smiled kissing his cheek.

"I'll talk to her at the arena today." The smile never left my face. I was happy that I could actually be getting my best friend back before the night was over with. We finished up with breakfast all of us back on the same page. I was gonna talk to Colby about why he picked Lou over me as that was driving me crazy. But I didn't get a chance as I had to get ready for Ted's match.

"I'm so sick of fighting Cody." Ted moaned out.

"I know Ted, we're all tired of it. But he was promised another damn match for the IC title and when you beat him to keep it then you won't have to deal with Cody again." I told him kissing Matt and heading out of the locker room. We walked in silence. Go figure the one time I don't have the time to talk I see the one man I need to talk to. "Colby I need a word with you later." He didn't even look at me or say a word just kept on walking. "Please Colby" I begged him.

"We'll see Angela." Was all he said as kept on walking.

"It'll be ok Angie. Everything will be back to normal soon enough around here."

"Uh yea." I told him shaking all the thoughts outta my mind as we walked down. The crowd was split, not that I blamed them. Cody made his way down to all boos with that arrogant, cocky little smirk on his face.

"You got this Ted." I told him giving him a hug and getting out of the ring to watch the match unfold. The match went back and forth as I got most of the fans behind Ted. They were trading punches when Ted threw Cody into the corner hitting a drop kick. Ted was ready to hit Dream Street for the win when Kevin slid into the ring hitting Ted with Riley Elevation.

"What the hell Riley." I shouted debating if I should get in the ring or not. Kevin just smirked and started to beat Ted up some more. I stood yelling at Riley to stop but it was no use. Matt finally ran down pulling Kevin off of Ted. Matt and Kevin started going at it then Drew ran down. All four of them started to brawl in the ring as I paced on the outside yelling at them to stop but they didn't listen. Finally a few refs and security came out and got everyone separated. Drew and Kevin took off up the ramp.

"You're fucking nuts if you want to forgive Lou and work this shit out. Not after that crap she pulled." Matt growled out, Ted on his side with it all. I was torn on it all. I hated not having my best friend but after this little stunt I didn't think I could talk to her and make amends. I was pissed but not as pissed as Matt was about it all. I walked through with Matt and Ted to see Lou standing there.

"Ang," Lou started, but I was in no mood to hear her out right now. No she sent her little lap dogs down to ruin one of my matches, she wasn't going to get a chance to explain, instead she was going to get an earful.

"You know I'm better than you so what you send your lap dogs down to ruin my guys matches? Is that really how you want to play it? I thought you were better than that! We are so through, you're going to regret this!" Then Matt pulled me away leaving Lou standing there. I pulled away from Matt not wanting to be around anyone right now.

"Angie."

"No Matt, just leave me alone right now." I yelled back walking off.

"Just be careful" I barely heard Matt yell. I wrapped my arms around my body as I walked. I found an empty locker room and I went inside sitting in the dark. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the cold wall. I was pissed at Lou for what she pulled out there but what Scott said this morning was still heavy on my mind. We made better managers when we were together then hating each other like this. I jumped when the door slammed shut and the lights flicked on.

"What Colby?" I bitterly asked him.

"You were the one that wanted to talk to me."

"Yea why pick Lou over me? I don't get it. I worked my ass off to get you here, to get you in the title hunt. When Lou did none of that. The most she did for was go down there with you. So why Colby?" Colby walked over sitting down by me.

"I didn't want to pick sides Angie. I figured since you have Scott trying to get you to see sense, I would do the same with Lou."

"Ya know I was ready to talk to her and make amends with this all. It really is silly. But after that little stunt she pulled with Kevin, I don't know what to do."

"Well first Angie hear her out on that one. She didn't know about it until Kev hit the ring. Fighting over who is better isn't something to lose a friend over." I sighed not knowing if I could believe or even trust Colby. "I have no reason to lie to you Angie, I still have your little secret about Stu the morning after Lou and Phil's wedding. If I wanted to hurt you I would tell Matt."

"Thanks Colby." I looked at the floor.

"Come on. You're gonna talk to her and work things out. You're miserable and so is Lou." I didn't have a say in the matter as Colby pretty much tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to the locker room that Lou was in.

"What the hell Colby!" Phil exclaimed. "We don't need Angela in here stealing our ideas."

"Phil shut the hell up. Angie use to be your friend or did you forget that when it came about proving who was the best manager? Everyone has been so stupid with that. It doesn't matter who is better, together they are unstoppable. We're getting nowhere with them fighting each other." Colby snapped putting me down. I kept my focus on the floor in front of me. "Now let's go and leave them alone to talk and work things out." Colby demanded. I gulped looking up to see that everyone was gone. I didn't know what to say, hell I couldn't even look at Lou let alone say anything.

A/N: What's gonna happen with Lou and Angie? Where are Jake, Nick, Stu and Del Rio? Is there more to lose then friendship? Can everyone make amends? Is it too late? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	11. Chapter 11

~Louise~

"Louise just think about things. See it from Ang's point of view. She's got to think you were going to retaliate at some point." Colby tried to reason.

"No she made her bed she can lie in it." I growled.

"I'm sorry Lou, we should've said something before I went off with Drew, but he had a good point. Do it to them before they do it to us." So it was Drew's idea? Who cares the ball was rolling now.

"Kevin you don't have to apologise." I smiled at him. Colby sighed and walked out.

"So what's next Lou?" Nattie asked a small eager smile on her face.

"Do you really not like Angie?"

"What oh no nothing against her, just I think it's crazy that she thinks she's better than you and being a bitch about it." I smiled. I didn't want people hating her because of me I just wanted them to side with me.

"Right well I was hoping you guys could tell me. You're the ones that have been heels. Beyond me giving a helping hand in matches what should we be doing?" Phil laughed draping his arm across my shoulders.

"Well aren't you glad you married me? We've all been heels so you leave it to us." He winked at me. Just then Colby walked back in Angie across his shoulder.

"What the hell Colby!" Phil exclaimed. "We don't need Angela in here stealing our ideas."

"Phil shut the hell up. Angie use to be your friend or did you forget that when it came about proving who was the best manager? Everyone has been so stupid with that. It doesn't matter who is better, together they are unstoppable. We're getting nowhere with them fighting each other." Colby snapped putting her down. Angie kept her eyes on the floor as I looked at her and then at Colby. "Now let's go and leave them alone to talk and work things out." Colby demanded everyone left leaving me and Angie alone. She stayed where Colby had put her and sighed.

"So Colby tells me I jumped the gun. That you had nothing to do with Kev and Drew interfering in Ted's match."

"No I didn't I'd come down there to demand an explanation, but you, you just blew up at me. So if that's how you want to do things then fine." I snapped.

"No that's not what I want."

"Well unlike me you seem pretty fine and dandy about splitting up and everyone taking sides. This morning you were all laughing it up." I growled getting angry, I swallowed. I hated getting angry as I always cried and I was trying desperately not to cry.

"We weren't laughing at your expense just, Scott pointed out we were all being stupid. That we together make an awesome team, but apart we're both miserable. I know I was and Colby says you are too. The only reason we were laughing was cos I chucked a grape at Scott just after." I looked up at her as she looked at me coming over and sitting down beside me. "Can we call a truce?" I nodded.

"Can we be friends?" She smiled and hugged me.

"Best friends? Then yes we can." I laughed everything just felt right again.

"You know I think we've been played off against each other?" She nodded.

"Nick, Jake and Stu."

"And Drew, it was his idea to attack Ted." I sighed.

"Well at least we know exactly why Drew was doing it." I looked at her puzzled. "Trying to get close to you and on your good side."

"Well he did that, but only after you shouted at me. But I see what you mean. As for Nick and the others it's obvious. They just want us at each-other's throats so that they can claim our stables titles." I said annoyed that I hadn't seen it this way before.

"Well, let them think we hate each other. We'll go out of here hating each-other; we'll tell everyone when we get back to the hotel tonight that we're good." Ang smiled.

"Ok, but what do we do about the whole us turning heel. Kevin attacked Ted with Drew. Drew isn't even on the stable."

"We'll we can play that off as a misunderstanding. Go back to both being face, then at the next PPV Vickie is going to expect you guys to come help her out by getting involved, so we don't. We help each other and prevent her from getting the titles unless they win them fair and square."

"I like it. Now I know Drew's going to be outside so…" I picked up a sports bottle and threw it at the wall. "Now get lost! I have done with you!" I was glad she quickly picked up on what I was doing.

"Fuck you Louise, you should have stayed in England you've done nothing, but bring me down!" she screamed a smirk on her face before opening the door and charging past everyone.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Colby." I growled, though I was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"What happened lassie?" Drew asked as Phil wrapped his arms around me.

"She apologised, I accepted and apologised too, then she started pointing out all the things she does better than me. Well fuck her!" I snapped. I picked up my bag. "Phil lets go." He looked round at everyone and picked his bag up.

"Later guys." I couldn't hold it in anymore as we got into his rental. I started laughing. "Babe?"

"Oh god you're faces!" I laughed some more. "That was perfect! I don't think we could have done better if we tried."

"Lou what are you talking about?" He asked a little annoyed. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Me and Ang we're friends. Jake, Drew and the others are trying to play us off against each other." A look of guilt flickered across his face.

"Why didn't we see that before?" I took his hand in mine.

"None of us saw it, though Colby and Scott knew we are all better together than apart." I quickly sent a text to those in the stable to come to mine and Phil's room. I changed in to some pyjamas so I could comfily lie on the bed. Twenty minutes later the room was full.

"Ok so far starters, Colby I'm sorry I snapped at you, but with Drew hanging around outside I didn't want him to know we are friends again. We should have listened to you and Scott to begin with, but we didn't." He smiled and hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're both friends again."

"Me too. I know it seems like a total 360 on what I was saying earlier, but things were said and done in the heat of the moment that if I had time to think about I wouldn't have done. We're going to carry on being separate, but we will behave as faces, no more heel bullshit. Then when the time is right it's all going to backfire on Vickie's stable." We just had to make sure that no one got between us again.

A/N: How will Lou and Ang's plan go? Will everyone get over the arguing that happened while Lou and Ang weren't friends? Will Stu, Nick and the others try anything else? 450 reveals next :D


	12. Chapter 12

~Angie~

Lou picked up a sports bottle and threw it at the wall. "Now get lost! I'm done with you!" I quickly picked up on what Lou was doing.

"Fuck you Louise, you should have stayed in England you've done nothing, but bring me down!" I screamed a smirk on my face before opening the door and charging past everyone. I heard Lou start to go off on everyone as I stormed into the locker room. Just to make sure I kept my act up.

"Uh baby you ok?" Matt asked quickly getting to his feet and walking over to me. I looked around and saw that all the stable mates were here.

"Never better." I bite out. It seemed all eyes were on me waiting for explanation. "Can you believe the nerve Louise has. We made up or so I thought and then she goes on about how good she is and how bad we are because Kevin and Drew beat us to the punch of jumping us during a match. Plus she throws a damn water bottle at me!" I exclaimed making it that much more believable.

"I'm gonna kill him." Ted growled out getting up.

"No we will meet later tonight. I'll send ya text on when and where. And you will all stay away from Lou and them." They nodded understanding. I walked out running right into Jake. Matt pulled me back.

"What do you want?" Matt hissed out.

"I just heard about the fight you had with Lou. You shouldn't be talking to her."

"Why's that Jake? You afraid that I'm gonna make up with Lou and be friends again?" His face paled for a brief second. And that's all I needed to know that we were right about him and Nick being a few behind this. "You don't have to worry about me being friends with that two timing little English.." Before I could say more Matt had caught me off.

"Angie relax." Matt pulled me into him. I hated that I had to talk about Lou like that but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I didn't need anyone finding out about the little plan. I took a deep breath looking over at Jake.

"I got things I need to do Jake." I told him trying to remain calm as I walked past him with Matt heading out to the car. I sent a quick text to everyone to meet in my hotel room in about a half hour.

"You uh wanna fill me in on what's really going on?"

"Nope." I told him smiling as he drove.

"Why not?" I took his hand in mine placing a kiss to the back of his hand.

"I want everyone to hear what I have to say at once."

"Ok baby." Matt said pulling into the parking lot at the hotel. Matt grabbed our bags and we headed inside going up to the room. I stole Matt's shirt and a pair of pajama shorts and changed. "That's just gross baby."

"What's gross?"

"I wore that shirt all day today sweating and you put it on and wear it to bed."

"It's just broke in and it smells like you so it makes me calm and relaxed so I can sleep better." He chuckled lightly as there was a knock. He kissed me as he went to open the door. I saw that he made sure no one else was around.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as everyone got comfortable.

"Here's the deal this stable split is just an act from here on out."

"What?" Everyone but Scott asked. He sat there with a little smirk on his face.

"When I talked to Lou at the arena we made up. But we can't act like friends yet. Drew, Nick, Jake Stu and maybe Del Rio are behind this playing us against each other so we're caught up in it and they can come along and get the titles with out a fight. So we're gonna let there little plan back fire on them."

"It's about time you guys made up." Scott said as I sent a pillow flying hitting him. "Hey I was just saying."

"So if we can't be seen with them how are we gonna know to be on the same page?" Ted asked. I sighed not really sure about that yet. I knew we would be texting and talking on the phone but we need to at least see each other at least once a week to make sure we were on the same page with everything as the PPV was still a few weeks away.

"I'll figure everything out and let you all know." We sat around talking about everything. I dozed off at some point. I remember Matt and Scott joking around about the map Matt had bought years ago. But that was about the extant of it all.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Matt kissed me going back to packing everything up.

"Morning." I yawned stretching. "Need help baby?"

"Nah I got it, you go shower. We're gonna meet up with Phil and Lou in a few hours anyways."

"You talked to Phil?"

"Yea figured I should apologize to him."

"Aww my baby is growing up." I coed at him walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

A few hours later we were pulling into a little restaurant that was about a 2 hour drive from the hotel we were at. We walked in making sure that no one was around. It was the middle of the day and the place was empty. We sat down across from Phil and Lou. Things were still kinda awkward between us.

"Angie I'm sorry about what I said. I was out of line. I hate that they got to us and we didn't even know it."

"Phil it's fine. We were all out of line and none of us were really thinking straight at the time. I don't blame you, I blame them."

"We're suppose to be friends. And we let them come between us." Phil got out.

"I didn't let them. I thought about what they said but the day dumb and dumber," I said pointing to Matt and Phil. "Got involved making it into so much more, I couldn't help but believe it."

"I feel the same. I would've never acted like that if it wasn't for Phil and Matt. They only made things worse." Lou shot a small glare at the guys. They guys raised their hands up in defeat.

"They really did." I agreed giving the guys a small glare of my own.

"Hey we were only being good husbands and defending our wife's. Right Matthew?"

"Right Phillip. We were only sticking up for the loves of our life's. That's what every women wants. For there guy to be there and support them no matter what."

"So you see we're not at fault here."

"But you guys jumped at the chance to take one of us down so fast."

"So it seems you only wanted to be on top." Lou told them. They sighed in defeat knowing better then to keep arguing with us over it all.

"Dude we're good right?"

"Yea no harm, no foul." We sat around joking like old times. It was nice. We didn't have to worry about anything.

"Oh for fucks sake." Matt growled out. "Seriously do they have a tracker on you two or what?" Matt asked joking around, trying to lighten the mood. They were still outside so it gave us time to sneak out as Matt gave Phil some money and Phil went over to pay as we got into the cars before Jake or Nick saw us.

A/N: Will Ang and Lou get caught? Will Nick and Jake corner Phil? Will the plan work the way they want it to? Where's Stu and Del Rio hiding at? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	13. Chapter 13

~Louise~

I woke up to hear Phil ending a call.

"Phil who's that?" I yawned.

"Matt, we're meeting him and Ang in a couple of hours at a restaurant." I smiled holding my arms out. He came and I pulled him down to kiss.

"So you and Matt ok too now?"

"Yeah, Scott and Colby were both right. We just need to put this all behind us." I smiled again kissing him before getting up to shower and change.

A few hours later we were pulling into a little restaurant that was about a 2 hour drive from the hotel we were at. We walked in making sure that no one was around. It was the middle of the day and the place was empty. We were there for ten minutes before Ang and Matt arrived. Things were still kinda awkward between us.

"Angie I'm sorry about what I said. I was out of line. I hate that they got to us and we didn't even know it." Phil said holding my hand under the table.

"Phil it's fine. We were all out of line and none of us were really thinking straight at the time. I don't blame you, I blame them." Ang assured him.

"We're suppose to be friends. And we let them come between us." Phil got out.

"I didn't let them. I thought about what they said but the day dumb and dumber," She said pointing to Matt and Phil. "Got involved making it into so much more, I couldn't help but believe it."

"I feel the same. I would've never acted like that if it wasn't for Phil and Matt. They only made things worse." I shot a small glare at the guys. The guys raised their hands up in defeat.

"They really did." Ang agreed giving the guys a small glare of her own.

"Hey we were only being good husbands and defending our wife's. Right Matthew?" I had to smile at that.

"Right Phillip. We were only sticking up for the loves of our life's. That's what every women wants. For there guy to be there and support them no matter what." I suppose they had a point.

"So you see we're not at fault here." Phil said.

"But you guys jumped at the chance to take one of us down so fast."

"So it seems you only wanted to be on top." I told them. They sighed in defeat knowing better then to keep arguing with us over it all.

"Dude we're good right?"

"Yea no harm, no foul." We sat around joking like old times. It was nice. We didn't have to worry about anything.

"Oh for fucks sake." Matt growled out. "Seriously do they have a tracker on you two or what?" Matt asked joking around, trying to lighten the mood. They were still outside so it gave us time to sneak out as Matt gave Phil some money and Phil went over to pay as we got into the cars before Jake or Nick saw us. I sat in the car waiting for Phil, what was taking so damn long? I got out of the car walking back into the restaurant.

"Phil?" He turned from Nick and Jake quickly coming to me blocking me from them.

"Well hello lady love, I wondered where you were." Nick smiled at me. Then I got a bright idea. I stepped from round Phil.

"Hey Nick, so what do you think of me as a manager? Do you think I'm better than Angela?" He cocked his head surprised that I was being civil.

"Ha you're a joke Louise, you've got nothing on Ang." Jake lisped.

"She was talking to me. Personally I think you're an amazing manager, you're doing even better without that dead weight holding you back." Nick smiled all smarmy at me.

"See Jake, Nick is the better wrestler out of the two of you and he can see I'm better than Ang, so why can't you?"

"Because he's delusional."

"You're the ape, asshole." Nick snapped. Jake shoved him, I watched amused at the little fight that I'd caused and let Phil pull me from the restaurant.

"That was genius, pure genius." He smiled kissing my temple.

"Well I thought, they're trying to split our stable up so why don't we split theirs? And seen as Nick has been chasing me and Jake, Ang why not make them choose sides? Nick was hardly going to say Ang was better. Neither are Alberto or Drew." I smirked.

"You're good."

"I know." I stuck my tongue out as he laughed. As the weekend rolled on we organised dinner together with our half of the stable to go over what was happening and what we had planned for Vickie and her stale as well as Drew, Stu and Alberto. This way there would be no confusion and if Nick, Alberto and Drew ended up hanging round us more often no one would let anything slip, hopefully. When Monday night came, I was a little tense. Tonight would tell us if we could do this or not.

"Louise a word my office please." Paul Levesque said the second we walked into the arena.

"Oh sure of course." Phil squeezed my hand.

"I'll wait in the locker room for you babe." He kissed my cheek quickly and I followed after Paul.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked as I sat down opposite the COO a little, well more than a little nervous.

"No, but I want to know everything that is going on with you and Angela." He rested his chin on his hands and looked at me intently. I could hardly lie to the COO of the WWE. So I sighed and began to tell him everything that was going on.

"So you see me and Ang, though our teams are separate at the moment, are really back together so we can bring down Vickie's stable." He was quiet for a long time, not really looking at me.

"Ok so that rings true to what Angela told me, I'm going to let you girls run with this, so don't mess up. This goes right and this could prove to be one hell of a storyline." I smiled.

"Thanks, Mr Levesque, we won't mess up I assure you. You'll not regret this at all." I walked out of Paul's office and made my way to the locker room. Where I came across Jake and Stu. I tried to back up, but Stu saw me.

"Oh look it's the head of the loser team." Stu smirked.

"The only loser around here is you and her behind you." Nick said coming to my defence as I saw Ang behind Stu and Jake. I wondered what she was going to say and hoped they believed we were still at each-other's throats.

A/N: Will Ang be able to keep up the act? Will they be successful in bringing down Vickie's stable? Only 450 can reveal! :D


	14. Chapter 14

~Angie~

I walked out of Paul's office. I still hadn't got the final word from on what was going on. I wasn't sure if he had talked to Lou yet or not. I could only guess that he hasn't yet but I didn't want to assume anything especially when it came to Paul. He wouldn't tell me. I only told him what was going with my stable and Lou's and what we had planned for Vickie's stable. I pushed all thoughts out as I walked into the locker room.

"What did Paul want?" Matt asked curiously as I sat down by him.

"He just wanted to know what was going on with us and Lou. I told him and he seemed to like it. He really didn't say much else. I'm sure he still has to talk Lou about everything. Oh and he made a match tonight that you and Scott aren't going to like." I told them as Scott sat up when I said his name.

"Why what's going on?" Scott asked

"You guys have a match against Gabriel Tuft and Brian Myers (Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins) tonight with your number 1 contenders match up in the air.

"What? Why?" They both yelled.

"No idea. I guess it'll cause more drama between everyone. He wanted to do it against someone from Lou's side but he couldn't think of anyone that didn't have the titles or a match tonight. So he went with them." I hated to see what they were going to say about my next piece of news. "Also Vickie is banned from ringside and that means you guys won't have me out there with you. I'll be close by so if anything happens I'll be down if I have to."

"No." Matt snapped. It startled me some and he soon realized that. "I'm sorry babe." Matt told me as he pulled me into his arms. "It's just we want this and if you come down then they will take that from us. You can have someone else from our side waiting to help and come down." I sighed knowing he was right about that.

"Ok I'll have April and Bryan. Just in case." I looked over at the two who seemed to be wrapped in their own little world. "April, Bryan wait at the gorilla in case Matt and Scott need help during their match." I shouted at them bring them out of there little world.

"All right will do boss lady." Bryan said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on your match is up next." I said getting up and holding Matt's hand as the six of us walked out. Celeste was going to wait with them as she wanted to see Scott in action. I hugged Scott telling him good luck. I kissed Matt wishing him good luck. After I saw they were in the ring, I told April and Bryan that I would be back in a few minutes before the match got over with. They nodded as I walked off.

"Oh look it's the head of the loser team." I heard Stu say. I was sure he was smirking. Time to play that I hated Lou. I walked up standing behind Stu.

"The only loser around here is you and her behind you." Nick said coming to Lou's defence. I pushed past Stu.

"Some come back Nicholas." I told him then turned to Lou. "Why don't you take your team of Misfits and quit already. We all know that you can't beat my team without cheating." I crossed my arms over my chest as Stu moved so he was standing next to me.

"Yea just run along now." Stu told them shooing them off with his hand.

"My team of Misfits are better than your team of no bodies. So why don't you run along." I closed my eyes cursing under my breath as I heard The Black Keys - Gold On The Ceiling blasting indicting that Scott and Matt had won and I wasn't even close to gorilla right now. Lou smirked my way. "If you are the better manager like you say then why aren't you with two of your team mates as they just won?" I glared at Lou.

"Screw you Lou." I snapped running off to gorilla just as Matt and Scott walked through. I jumped on Matt kissing him. "Congrats baby." I smiled at him.

"If I'm going to get this kind of treatment after I win a match then I think I'm going to start winning more often." Matt chuckled as he put me back down."

"Dude just think about what she will do for you if you lose. She'll have to cheer you up somehow." Scott told him smirking as we walked.

"Ooo I like the sound of that. And trust me she does wonders to cheer ya up after you lose a match." Matt told him with a wink.

"Yea I send him away for the night so I'm not awake all night listening to him whining that he lost the match."

"You wouldn't dare?" Matt said stopping in his tracks in the doorway. Making Scott and Bryan stuck behind him in the hall none too happy about it.

"Don't dare me or you will find out the next time you lose." I told him as Scott and Bryan pushed Matt out of the way. Matt shook his head not believing that I would do that as Scott and Bryan laughed about it. Matt and Scott headed into shower. I sat in my own world hoping that Stu and Nick believed the act back in the hall. I was soon brought out of my thoughts when I was told the main event for the night. Stu and Bryan vs Nick and Phil. This wasn't going to end well at all.

"No funky business out there Bryan. Do what you have to make everyone believe that you don't like Phil and are teaming with Stu but don't do anything on purpose." I lectured Bryan.

"I got this Angie don't worry about it." Bryan reassured me. I smiled hoping he was right. Or he would be in serious trouble after the match. We all walked down to gorilla seeing Lou, Phil and Nick there. It was just going to be me and Lou ringside since Vickie wasn't needed. I kissed Matt as I made my way out with Bryan. We waited in the ring as Stu made his way out.

"Don't ruin this Bryan." I whispered so no one could hear, as Stu got into the ring.

"I got this Angie don't worry."

"I can't help it." I told him as Lou and Phil walked out. The crowd was still split in half not sure what side they wanted to be on.

"This match is set for one fall. Introducing first accompanied by Heaven the team of Daniel Bryan and his tag team partner the World Heavy Weight Champion Wade Barrett." Josh Matthew announced as there was a mix of cheers and boos. "Their opponents accompanied by Hope, the team of Dolph Ziggler and his tag team partner the WWE Champion CM Punk." Josh announced as there was another mix of cheers and boos from the crowd. I got out of the ring waiting for the match to start.

A/N: What happened with Lou after Ang left? Did Nick and Stu believe it? How is the match going to go? Will anyone figure out that Lou and Ang are friends again? Seriously where is Del Rio hiding at? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	15. Chapter 15

~Louise~

I was pretty confident that they believed this charade as Ang took off to gorilla. Stu and Jake who had been quiet through the exchange both starred after her with longing, but quickly they turned their attention back to me and my unlikely 'hero' Nick.

"So you're picking that misfit and her lot over our stable Nick?" Jake growled. Before Nick could reply I answered for him.

"Clearly he is as he knows I'm his ticket to the big time unlike that windbag and Grandma Vickie you hang with." I felt a little bad for calling Ang a wind bag, but she did call me a misfit so it was ok. Jake clearly didn't like what I said as he made towards me. And to my honest to god surprise Nick stepped in front of me.

"What you going to do Ape boy? Grunt at me?" Stu laughed stepping up to Nick.

"I think it's more what are you going to do?" Stu said just as Nick realised he was on his own against both of them. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Lassie what's happening here? You alright?" I relaxed at Drew's voice and smirked seeing Kev behind him.

"Well Drew this Ape and that poncy Manchester git seem to be trying to threaten me and…Nick." I had to stop myself from saying The Chin.

"Is that so…Well it's a good thing me and Kevin are here to even things up." He said pushing me behind him and into Kevin. Things quickly turned heated. But instead of sticking around I pulled on Kev's hand and left quickly.

"Oh that was just too perfect Kev." I smirked as we made our way back to the locker room.

"You are wicked you know that?" Kev said resting his arm on my shoulder as we walked, but before we go to the locker room we were stopped by Paul.

"Louise there's been a change to the main event. I've done this as it'll help with what you've planned. So it's going to be tag team action. Phil and Nick against Bryan and Stu. I got full faith in you kiddo to get this done." He patted me on the back and walked away. I stood there staring after him.

"Did he just call me kiddo?" Kevin nodded trying not to laugh at the confused look on my face. "And is he actually serious? Phil and Nick working together? That's like Dogs and Cats playing together! It just isn't going to work!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Hey what's up?" Phil asked coming out of the locker room. I pushed him back in Kev following me. I linked my fingers with Phil's and sat down.

"You are now in a tag match with Nick against Bryan and Stu." I sighed. I saw the flash of anger pass over Phil's face. But he breathed in deep and let it out slow.

"That's ok, I can do it."

"Ok but no funny business, play it like you would any other match. That goes for the rest of you ok? Nobody is to interfere in this match." I told them all sternly.

"What if someone from their side gets involved?" Kev asked.

"Then stop who interferes, but leave those in the match out of it."

"Ok sounds like a plan." Kev smiled.

"Right so just in case, Kev, Colby, Nattie you can come down. I'll be the only one going ringside, but you guys can stick to gorilla and keep an eye out, please." They nodded.

"You got it Lou."

"Let's go then." Phil said pulling me to my feet and down to gorilla. Everyone was out Ang and I trading glares across the ring at each other. The bell rang and the matched started.

Phil and Stu start things out. They lock up and Stu takes Phil down with a headlock. They begin to trade holds and Phil comes back with some well-placed kicks. Phil drops Stu with a shoulder. They run the ropes and Phil gets the upper hand. Phil takes him down with a clothesline. Stu grabs the ropes and rolls to Bryan to make a tag. Bryan comes in and Phil meets him with kicks and knees before tagging in Nick.

Nick works on Bryan in the corner and eventually dumps him to the apron for a series of forearm shots to the chest. Nick does his whole show off routine then runs over Bryan and covers him for a 2 count. Phil comes back in off the top rope and takes control of Bryan. Phil gets kicked in the back by Stu while the referee isn't looking.

"Hey ref are you blind!" I shout as Stu tags in and goes to work on Phil. Stu gets Phil in a headlock but he's fight's out. Stu drops Phil for a 2 count. Stu starts with kicks but Phil gets up and dropkicks him. Nick tags in and runs over Stu. Nick slams Stu and hits Bryan, who comes running in. Nick hits the Zig-Zag for a 2.

Nick gets knocked to the floor and kicked in the face by Bryan. Nick comes back in and Stu takes control. Phil and Bryan finally come in. Phil hits the high knee on Bryan and follows up with the bulldog. Phil goes up top and hits the big elbow drop on Bryan. Suddenly all four men are in the involved and there's chaos everywhere. It comes down to Stu and Phil in the ring. Phil blocks the Winds of Change, going for GTS, but Bryan is the legal man. He sneaks in and shoves Phil dropping Stu. Nick gets in but gets hit with a big boot from Stu. As Phil and Bryan are trading blows. Stu hits WasteLand and Bryan covers for the win. I slid in next to Phil.

"Punk you ok?" I ask helping him sit.

"Yeah, damn it. Come on let's get back." Nick tags along following us as we head backstage.

"Can you believe that! She bitches when you're guys interfere, but it's ok for hers to cheat to win?" Nick shouts as we get through the curtain.

"Aww what's a matter loser? Don't like losing? That's all this team of Misfits is good for…losing." Stu laughs coming through, Ang and Bryan behind him. Nick lunges at Stu and tackles him to the ground. I notice a camera and pull Phil's hand him noticing it too.

"That's it Dolph!" Phil shouts.

"Beat his ass Ziggler!" I cheer. The guys from our stables join in screaming over each other cheering and jeering.

"That pansy couldn't beat his way out of a wet paper bag!" Ang shouts.

"He can beat anyone on your team when they don't cheat!" I shout back as security pours in and separates Nick and Stu. As Phil and I send a smile to Ang and Bryan before heading back to the locker room with half the stable.

A/N: Will things continue to run smoothly? What will happen on Smackdown? 450 reveals next :D


	16. Chapter 16

~Angie~

I walked into the arena for Smackdown. I was tired and my neck hurt from the hour long car ride. Myself and Matt along with Lou and Phil stayed back and left this morning so we could talk face to face over breakfast. It worked out good for us since everyone else checked out last night and headed to the city for Smackdown tonight. We went over what was to happen in the tag match tonight. As Kevin and Ted were to team up and go against Cody and Jake. Vickie would be ring side for Jake and Cody and myself and Lou would be ring side for Ted and Kevin. I smiled as I felt someone massage my shoulders.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thanks baby." I told him looking up at him.

"Anything for you." He said pressing his lips against mine.

"You two love birds coming or what?" Ted called.

"Yea and you guys know what to do?" I asked taking Matt's hand as we walked out.

"Yep. We got it covered." Ted said. We got to gorilla just as Vickie walked out with Jake and Cody. I kissed Matt and headed out with Ted. I went over the plan with Ted one more time as we stood outside the ring waiting for Kevin and Lou to come down.

The ref signalled for the bell as Kevin and Cody locked up. Lou was getting the crowd behind Kevin as I stood there looking bored waiting for Ted to get in the match. The match had went back and forth. Ted and Kevin would always one up the other one. Ted was in the ring as he hit a running bulldog to Cody. Ted was favouring his arm. Lou was yelling at Ted to tag Kevin in. I walked up to Lou shoving her backwards. Lou in return shoved me.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You!" I exclaimed getting in her face. "Ted has this match won."

"Yea because Alex did all the damn work."

"Like hell he did." I heard the bell ring. I turned to the ring to see that Ted and Kevin weren't in the ring. I frowned wondering where they got off to.

"See what you did? You screw everything up Heaven."

"Me? This is your fault Hope." I saw the smirk on Jakes face.

"Heaven," Ted said standing at the top of the ramp with Kevin.

"Hope. We don't like each other. Just like you guys hate each other."

"But when it comes to working together for a match. We wanna win."

"So we'll put our differences aside. I really think you two should do the same."

"Before you lose more than just friendship." Ted said walking off. Lou got a mic.

"I don't know what bull shit that was Ted and Alex. But stay out of our damn business."

"What happens between Hope and myself is none of your concern." I said getting a mic. I got into the ring where Vickie, Jake and Cody still stood watching everything unfold, the way they wanted it to. "Swagger was right about a few things. I don't need you Hope or the guys on your stable. Just like Swagger here doesn't need Dolph or Vickie to win any title."

"No Heaven, Dolph was right when he said that I don't need you. Just like he doesn't need some lackey riding his coat tails to fame, and some washed up wanna be grandma all over him." Lou smirked as Vickie got pissed. Lou walked off first. Jake just looked at me before going back to Vickie trying to tell her he never said any of that. I dropped my mic and headed backstage. I walked backstage seeing Del Stinko all over Lou. I couldn't figure out where everyone had went off to, when both sides of the stable where just here when we went off for the match. I knew I shouldn't do this but I couldn't leave Lou alone with him for a second. I walked over. We would be able to spin this if we had to.

"What the hell is going on over here?"

"What's it matter to you for? She's no longer your friend."

"She may not be my friend but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave her with the likes of you."

"Angie you didn't have to help me I got this covered." Lou said. I went to ask how when she punched Del Rio in the face. I swear I heard something break.

"So it seems you had this under control. I don't know even know why I bothered to help you." I spit the last part out as Nick walked up.

"So the loser bothering you Lou?"

"The only loser around here is you." I snapped.

"No, she was just leaving." I rolled my eyes walking down the hall some.

"What the hell was that about out there Louise?" I heard Nick snap at her. I stayed close just in case when Jake walked up to me.

"What was that out there in your little speech Angela?"

"What? I do remember you saying that you were better then Dolph and you didn't need his help like he needed yours. I was only trying to help you out."

"Well don't." He snapped pushing me against the wall. I looked around to see that no one was around. I couldn't let him know how freaked I was. "Stay out of my business."

"I'm sorry Jake." Like hell I was sorry. "I just wanna see you beat Kevin and get back the title you deserve to have." I told him running my finger down his chest. I was trying not to gag with every word that came out. He smirked.

"You will be mine after the PPV." Then he just walked off. I took a moment to control my anger and turned around to see that Nick and Lou were both gone. I sighed and walked to the locker room. I frowned when I saw that it was empty. I wasn't told about any thing else going on tonight. I walked out in search of my stable. I walked to the locker room that Lou and them had and walked in to find that Lou was the only one around.

"Where is both halves of our stable?" I asked getting her attention. She just looked at me, as tears rolled down her face. I rushed to her side. "Lou what happened?"

A/N: What did Del Rio want with Lou? What did Nick say? What's wrong with Lou? Where is everyone? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	17. Chapter 17

~Louise~

I headed up through the curtain and backstage, but no one was there. Phil should at least be here waiting for me. I walked a little away from the curtain coming up with Alberto. Great.

"Mi poco cutie! Ah it has been too long." He kept backing me up till my back hit the wall.

"Look why don't you take a hike, I'm a married woman. I am not nor have I ever been interested in you!" He slammed his hands down by my face.

"That is not nice you need to learn some manners." His hand trailed down my cheek just as Ang came through the curtain.

"What the hell is going on over here?" She shouted.

"What's it matter to you for? She's no longer your friend." Alberto snapped. I was angry now instead of afraid as Alberto was risking our plan by Ang having to come help me.

"She may not be my friend but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave her with the likes of you."

"Angie you didn't have to help me I got this covered." I said. She was about to speak when I brought my fist up and smashed it straight into Alberto's face.

"So it seems you had this under control. I don't know even know why I bothered to help you." She spat the last part out as Nick walked up.

"So the loser bothering you Lou?"

"The only loser around here is you." She snapped.

"No, she was just leaving." I growled.

"What the hell was that about out there Louise?" Nick suddenly snapped.

"What are you talking about Nick?"

"The whole I don't need grandma Vickie? And I'm better than them." I sighed cringing inwardly as I put my hand on his arm.

"Nick I was telling the truth you are the best on that stable. Jake is hogging the limelight and Vickie is holding you back all she does is screech. I just thought it was a good idea." He rubbed his face his eyes looking down at my hand on his arm. He suddenly pulled me into him one hand grabbing my ass the other my head as he kissed me forcing his tongue in my mouth. I pushed away but he just held me closer. I felt dirty. I brought my knee up hitting him hard and took off to the locker room. I needed Phil, but when I burst in he wasn't there. Where the hell was he? I rushed into the showers and to one of the sinks swilling water round my mouth. I had no mouth wash with me which I'd prefer. I came out and sat down crying.

"Where is both halves of our stable?" Ang asked I hadn't even heard her come in. I just looked at her, as tears rolled down my face. She rushed to my side. "Lou what happened?" I let out a sob.

"Nick! He…kissed me shoved his tongue in my mouth, grabbed my ass. I kneed him and ran" I wailed Ang hugging me to her.

"Come on Lou, it'll be ok." I shook my head. "It will."

"What happens when Phil finds out? He's going to kill him, I don't want Phil in trouble. This is all because of this stupid feud."

"Ok you're right. So we need to stop these tears and get you to at least smile because he is going to walk back in here any second." I nodded. "I know, it always use to make you smile, think Phil naked!" And I had to laugh. When I use to get stressed we use to use it to joke around , think happy thoughts, think Punk naked for her it was Evan. "That's it." She smiled.

"Thanks Angie." I hugged her.

"You're welcome and don't worry I'll have one of the guys get him in a match." I nodded. But I knew if she walked out of here happy then it wouldn't look good.

"You know what get the hell out of my locker room! N-Nick and my stable are better than yours and that Ape will ever be!" I screamed at her. She smiled and made to the door.

"In your dreams, you'll see just how big a bunch of loser misfits your team are at SummerSlam next Sunday!" Then she slammed the door. I took a shaky breath and started picking up my stuff.

"Hey Lou." I turned seeing Phil and the others. He came and kissed me. I wanted to shout at him for not being there as Nick wouldn't have had his hands on me if Phil was there. "You ok babe?" I nodded.

"Mh-hm yeah just tired I guess." I smiled and kissed him back. "Where were you guys?"

"We had a meeting with Paul, he wanted to make sure we were all on the same page." I nodded and we soon left.

I had tried not to be quiet and just be normal all week, but all I could think was how pissed Phil would be when he found out about Nick and the fact that I hadn't told him. He wouldn't care that I hadn't told him so he wouldn't do something stupid. He would be pissed that I hadn't told him so he could beat Nick's face in to mush for lack of a better word. We walked into the arena and I went straight to the locker room. Phil wanted to speak to Bryan who would undoubtedly be at the cafeteria with April. I sat down sighing. I knew Phil would end up finding out soon so maybe I should just tell him. Kevin and Colby suddenly came through Phil between them.

"Phil man sit down and relax! You near knocked his head off! Now I have match Lou stay with him, I'll be fine." Colby shouted. I stood up going to Phil placing my hand on his arm, but he pulled away. He went to go for the door again, but Colby and Kevin stepped out slamming the door behind them. So Phil punched the wall.

"Phil! What the hell happened?" I pulled him away from the wall taking his hand, but he pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I knew what he meant straight away and my head dropped. "I find out walking past their locker room and hear him bragging!" I sat down pulling my knee's to my chin.

"Because…I didn't want you doing anything that would get you in trouble. I know you and I know you'd want to kill him. Which I really wouldn't have a problem with, but you'd be in so much shit. But you knew something was wrong and I was going to tell you because I couldn't hide it much longer." I swallowed feeling tears prick my eyes again. Phil dropped down in front of me taking my hands in his.

"Lou when did this happen?" I sniffled.

"Last Tuesday. After Kevin and Ted's match. I came out and Alberto was there, I decked him and then Nick came along shouting about what I'd said in the ring. I spun it to keep the feud going and then he grabbed me….he…"

"I know baby, I'm sorry if I had just waited." I saw the guilt wash over him.

"No I knew you'd blame yourself. That's another reason I didn't say anything. It's not your fault at all." I kissed him and he crushed me to him.

"That's it till this feud is over and he knows damn straight not to come near you someone is being with you at all times." I nodded.

"Ok. We should go see if Colby has won his match." He was against Christian. We got to gorilla as Colby came out a huge smile on his face. "You won?" He nodded. I let go of Phil and hugged him.

"Phil you cool now?"

"Yeah, sorry about the punch."

"It's ok, s'long as it's all sorted." Phil had a promo and he insisted I stayed with Colby and Kevin. I explained to them what had happened and they agreed I needed to stick with one of them at all times. We had Smackdown to go now then it was SummerSlam and that would be the end of this damn feud.

A/N: Who will Ang get to vs. Nick on Smackdown? Will their plan work as planned? Will Nick try anything else? What will Jake do? 450 reveals next :D


	18. Chapter 18

~Angie~

I spent the weekend keeping everything to do with Jake to myself. It was wrong to keep secrets in a marriage but I was only trying to save Matt from himself. I acted like nothing was going on and he bought it so I didn't worry about it too much. Everything was good on Raw until he came back into the locker room pissed about something but he didn't talk to anyone. He just pretty much ignored everyone including me. We made it through the night forgetting Matt was there. It was easy to forget him as he sat in the corner pissed.

"You need anything you can come crash with me."

"Thanks Ted, but I'll be able to handle him with whatever he is going through." I gave a Ted a small hug and headed up to my room with Matt. "You gonna talk or stay pissed off at the world for no reason?"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out about what the slime ball Jake did to you almost a week ago, today?"

"Because it's nothing. His words mean nothing to me. So what he told me I would be his. Them are his words not mine. I'm yours and always will be yours."

"You could've told me."

"And what would've you done if I did tell you?"

"Went after him and taught him a lesson he would never forget."

"Then you would've lost the tag title match for you and Scott."

"Yea you're right. But I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm not a baby I'll be fine by myself. I'm not going to make people watch me because you don't have faith in me."

"I have faith in you, it's them I don't trust."

"I'll be fine. Besides I'm not alone that often anyways." Matt agreed to that as we were both over fighting about something that really didn't matter right now.

We got to the arena for Smackdown. Ted had a promo tonight and Scott had a match to bring things around for Sunday. First up was Ted's promo so I head off with him as Matt chilled in the locker room going over things with Scott.

"He seems to be in a better mood." Ted said slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yea he is. Just a little misunderstanding of sorts. It all got worked out with in minutes last night."

"That's good. Oh about this hunting trip, you're supposed to join me on. We can go out this fall and bring Matt with."

"I can't wait for that. I miss going out to the woods. With it just being me and being able to clear my head of everything and just be at peace. I love being here I do but there's just nothing like the calm you get or that rush you get."

"I know Angie. But only us hunters really understand that. I love the rush I get out there night after night but the rush you are talking about is just something else." I nodded as we walked up to promo area.

"Ted are you ready to face Cody this last time for Intercontinental title?" Josh Matthews asked.

"I'm more than ready to face the cry baby himself. The only reason he has this match at SummerSlam is because he whined and cried for the shot. Just like last time he is going to find out that Dream Street is better than Cross Rhodes."

"What about you Heaven? Don't you worry that Hope will cost anyone on your stable their matches?"

"I'm not worried about anything. I have no matches for Hope to ruin on me. My guys and girls are doing their thing, and hers are doing the same. They have no reason to interfere."

"Surely they want you to fail, so they leave them as the best."

"The thing is this they mess in our matches we will do the same to them. Now this interview here is about Ted not me and not about Hope and her group of misfits. So Josh you got any more questions for Ted?" I asked looking at him. This was supposed to be for Ted and not me so I felt bad that I used up his time.

"What's make you," Cody said walking up pointing at Ted. "Think for a brief second you can beat me?" He asked pointing to himself a smirk in place.

"The fact I already have. And after Sunday I'm done having matches with you. At first it was fun but now it's boring and pathetic on your part to keep coming back for something you can't take from me." Ted told him as he got up into Cody's face. Before anyone could react Ted and Cody started trading punches. I moved back as they fell to the floor and started to brawl. Security, refs and a few superstars pulled them apart. I grabbed Ted's hand pulling him off as Cody stood there wiping the blood from his lip.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked as we walked into the room.

"He got into a fight with Cody." I sighed sitting Ted down on a bench then started to clean the cut above his left eye and clean the blood from his nose.

"Thanks Angie."

"Don't mention it but you're welcome. I would give you a lollipop but I don't have one with me." Everyone but Matt shot me a weird look. "I use to watch my nephew and niece. You learn from the doctor sometimes." I told them referring to the fact that the doctor gives the kids a sucker and a sticker before they leave. "Apparently you need kids to understand since your doctors never gave you suckers after a shot or anything when you were little."

"Angie babe we've been hit over the head a few to many times." Scott said slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"You don't say. I thought it was for other reasons. But come on you two your match is up next." I said looking at Scott then over to Matt as he put his shirt on. I slipped out of Scott's embrace slipping my hand in Matt's.

"Oh I see how it is!" Scott exclaimed in a joking matter. We got to gorilla ready to head out. All three of us walked out. I stayed back well they made their entrance. About the middle of the ramp Brian and Gabriel ran past me attacking Scott and Matt. I stood there yelling for them to stop but it didn't work out. A few refs came out and pulled them apart. A ref helped Scott walk to the back and I helped Matt to the back. Since the ref refused to let Scott's match happen. Celeste was fusing over Scott as I took care of Matt. Matt just had a black eye and a bloody lip that would be fine when Sunday rolled around. Scott only had a small bloody nose and a headache. I made Celeste take him to the trainer's room to make sure he didn't have a concussion. Since we weren't needed for the rest of the taping we took off to the hotel.

A/N: How will SummerSlam go? How is Lou doing? Does Nick, Stu, Jake or Del Rio have anything planned? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D

Also Gabriel is Tyler Reks and Brian is Curt Hawkins


	19. Chapter 19

~Louise~

We'd spent the week in the gym and doing interviews and taking part in SummerSlams fan axxess. It was great getting to meet so many fans. And they hadn't come just to see Phil and the others on my stable, but many wanted to see me, get an autograph and pictures taken with me. I steered clear of Nick completely he so much as looked in my direction one of the guys was there to stare him down.

"You know I can't wait for tomorrow." Phil said as we laid in bed Saturday night.

"Why's that then?" I asked as I traced the tattoos on his chest.

"Well for one, we'll have nothing to do with Nick, Vickie and that stable unless it's to beat them in a match. But we'll have the stable back together tomorrow."

"Yeah it's not been the same. I kinda liked it, but it wasn't as good as when me and Ang were working together with all of us on the same side. Plus come tomorrow you'll beat Nick and retain your title becoming the 3rd longest reigning champion." He smiled kissing my hair.

"You're keeping track?"

"No I heard Jerry and Cole say it." He chuckled.

"Cos they're always spot on with their information. So when I become the 3rd longest reigning champion…what prize do I get?" I pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something we'll both thoroughly enjoy." I smiled. "But you gotta retain first." I said as his hands caressed my sides. He gave me sad eyes.

"What about a little something for good luck?" I laughed.

"Luck's for losers handsome." He shook his head as I stretched and curled into him. But I suddenly felt the urge to be sick. I ran straight to the bathroom bringing up my dinner.

"Lou baby you ok?" He asked coming in a rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I feel a little better now. Maybe I ate something funny. But when Phil headed down to the restaurant for breakfast I was sick again. Maybe I was coming down with something.

We walked into the locker room that evening to see all the guys already there. I hadn't told Phil I had been sick again as I didn't want him to worry and I wanted to be at ringside for everyone's matches.

"Hey it's our fearless leader." Kevin laughed as I put down my stuff.

"Funny, leader yes, fearless Kev? I don't think so." I smiled. "So we all ready? We all know what's happening tonight?"

"Yeah, we're retaining the titles we have and beating Vickie's stable." Nattie replied. Everyone getting quite excited about it.

"Well it's good to see you all excited about tonight." Paul said coming in to the locker room. "I just wanted to make sure you were confident about what you were doing, but it seems you are. So good luck out there."

"Thanks Paul, but we'll do just fine." I said nodding as he left. "Right Kev your first up, you ready?"

"More than ready to retain my title."

"Well then let's go beat that ape." I grinned jumping on his back as he went to leave. He carried me all the way to gorilla.

"Next time Lou get another ride." He laughed pushing me.

"Oh no I help you retain you carry me around. I think it's a good arrangement." I giggled as Jake went down with Vickie. Kev's music hit moments later and we headed down to retain his title. Kevin and Jake stare each at other, while I glare at Vickie.

I climb out and the bell rings. They lock up and Jake slams Kevin face down then does a victory lap. After another lockup Jake gets a rear waistlock and wrestles Kev down to the mat slapping the back of Kev's head after. Kev has a small flurry but Swagger takes back control. Kevin turns the tables and goes on offense with a clothesline. He goes up for the 10-punch but halfway through he slams Jake's face to the mat for a 2. Jake tosses Kev to the apron and knocks him off. He goes after Kev and shoves him into the ringside barrier. I run round as Vickie comes closer.

"Come on Alex, you can do this get up! Back off Vickie!"

"Jack's going to win he might as well quit!" I flip her off as Jake gets Kev back in the ring. Jake is still in control, running him over with a shoulder tackle. Jake lashes out with right hands then slaps on an armbar. Kev starts to make a comeback but Jake stops that with a hard clothesline. He gets a 2-count then whips Kev into the corner hard. Jake digs a boot in Riley's midsection while holding an ankle twisting it. Jake drives a shoulder to Kev's midsection, but then Kev counters a clothesline with an STO. Kev spears Swagger off the ropes. Kev follows up with a clotheslines then plants him with a spinebuster. Kev hits an elbow drop for 2. Jake clotheslines Kev in the back of the head, but gets no count because he was in the ropes. Jake hits the Swagger Bomb in the corner and goes for the Ankle Lock, but Kevin thankfully rolls through as I get the crowd behind him. Kev kicks Jake in the head from the floor, gets in the ring and hits Riley Elevation for the win. I run round grabbing his title pushing past Vickie who is screaming her head off and slide into the ring. I pass Kevin his title and hold his arm up in victory then he hugs me before climbing the ropes.

"Kevin that was great!" I smiled.

"Yeah well you got me here. I just gotta keep it." He smiles giving me a one armed hug. We head back to the locker room. A few others have matches Sara Del Rey winning the Women's title and Nattie retaining. Ted retains and Paul and TJ win. I was surprised that so far there had been nothing going on. I knew Vickie suspected things were not as they seemed as she too expected at least us to interfere, but Phil wasn't getting involved until Bryans match.

"Come on Lou, I got a title to retain." I stood up and followed him out. He would be against Nick and then Ang would be the final two matches of the night, the WWE Tag Team Titles and The World Heavy Weight Title. Not long and we'd be free from this feud. As usual Nick and Vickie were already at the ring but so was Jake. I looked at Phil who shrugged and then we headed down to the ring. I stayed out of the ring this time not wanting to be anywhere near Nick. Just as Vickie and Jake climbed out Bryans music hit and down he walked heading for a seat by commentary. He ignored all of us and just sat down. I knew Ang must have sent him down just in case Jake got involved, but Vickie was smirking away believing he was here to help Nick win.

The bell rings and Phil and Nick circle each other before locking up. Phil rolls up Nick for one. Both men test each other, but Nick punches Phil. Nick goes for the rocker dropper but Phil moves and shoulders Nick. Nick fights out and both men stare each other down. They lock up again and Phil backs Nick into the ropes and gives a clean break. Phil catches Nick with a right and a stiff kick to the thigh. Nick knocks Phil away and struts to show off.

Phil is able to roll Nick up for a two count and he goes for the Anaconda vice, but Nick is able to fight it off and roll into the ropes. Nick and Phil lock up and Phil goes behind Nick locking in an abdominal stretch and clubbing down on Nick's ribs. Phil plays to the crowd the fans screaming before picking Nick up and suplexing him face first into the ropes. Nick falls out to the floor, and Phil follows with a plancha through the ropes, crashing right into Nick and sending him to the floor. As Phil stands up catching his breath Jake runs round, but Bryan comes up behind him and takes him out. Phil fakes a look of confusion before sending Ziggler back into the ring. Phil goes to the top, but Nick sweeps Phil's legs out from under him, and Phil crashes to the mat. Nick goes for the pin but only gets two. As I cheer Phil on getting the crowd behind him again.

Nick stomps away at Phil before hitting him with repeated elbow drops to the chest. Nick continues to gloat blowing a kiss to me before hitting a high elevation elbow drop. Nick goes for the pin and gets another two count. Nick locks in a rear chin lock, wearing down Phil and grinding him down into the mat. Phil is able to fight back up to his feet with the crowd behind him and puts Nick down with a belly to back suplex.

Both men are slow to get up to their feet, and when they do they trade right hands. Nick gets in a kick, but Phil hits right after right. Nick is able to lock in the sleeper hold, but Phil counters, almost locking in the Anaconda vice, Nick turns it around, locking in the sleeper again.

"Come on Punk! Fight!" I shout. Phil fights up to his feet, and throws Nick off, but Nick comes up with a huge dropkick for another two count.

Nick stalks Phil, waiting for him to get to his feet. Nick goes for a hurricarana, it looks like, but Phil counters with a spinning sit out powerbomb, holding on to pin him for a two count. Phil hits Ziggler with a couple of big chops to the chest and a couple more stiff kicks. Phil is in a flurry of offense with a clothesline and spinning neckbreaker. Phil hits his patented running high knee in the corner and follows with the running bulldog. The crowd is totally behind Phil. Phil calls for the Go to Sleep winking at me as he does so. He shoulders Nick, but Nick fights out of it and slingshots Phil into the corner. Phil counters with a cross body from the middle, but Nick rolls through into a pin for two. Nick tries for the sleeper, but Phil fights out and hits him with a nasty kick, laying Nick out for the three count and the win. I got in celebrating with Phil as he kissed me. He nodded his head at Bryan as he headed up the ramp and continued to celebrate.

When we got back stage I sent a small wave to Ang as she went down with Matt and Scott. Paul and TJ were nearby just in case anyone tried to interfere. We'd just walked into the locker room when I started to feel faint.

"Hey Lou…Lou you ok?" Kevin asked concern on his face.

"Babe?" Phil said. The next thing I knew I was in the trainer's room with Phil and Kev.

"Phil why aren't you at ringside for Bryan's match?"

"Because you fainted, I'm not leaving till the trainers checked you over." He said crossing his arms.

"Phil go I'll be fine. Kevin's here and I'm sure it's just a sickness bug. I'll be fine." He knew not to argue so settled for kissing my cheek and leaving.

"Ok Louise, how are you feeling? Phil said you fainted and that you'd been sick last night?"

"Yeah Smitty, and twice more today, once this morning and again this afternoon. I think it's something I ate. I'll be fine." He checked me over making noncommittal noises.

"I think you should go to the hospital and just get checked out."

"Well why can't you do it?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Because I think…well just trust me and take Phil with you." I waited with Kevin at gorilla for Phil to come. Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

A/N: So far so good at SummerSlam! Will Ang's guys win their matches or will Vickie's guys interfere? What is wrong with Lou? 450 reveals next!


	20. Chapter 20

~Angie~

They lock up and Ted with a side head lock and take down. Cody with a head scissors and Ted escapes. Ted with a side head lock and shoulder tackle. Ted wants Cody to get out of the corner. Cody wants a Greco Roman Knuckle Lock but Rhodes goes for the leg and he takes Ted into the corner. Cody pushes Ted and Ted with an Irish whip and he gives Cody a back body drop for a near fall. Ted with an arm bar but Cody tries for an arm drag but Ted holds on and rolls through. Cody with a punch and forearm to Ted. I stayed back and paced back and forth at ring side keeping an eye on Vickie. She also kept tabs on me more then she should've as I was pacing. I was nervous and I couldn't stand out here and chew my nails and it looked better if I paced.

Ted rolls through on a hip toss and he connects with a running boot for a near fall. Ted returns to the arm bar. Cody with a forearm and then he hits a drop kick after missing a clothesline and elbow. Cody gets a near fall. Cody with kicks to Ted and the referee warns him. Cody charges at Ted but Ted sends Cody through the ropes to the floor. I smirked over at Vickie as she rushed over to check on Cody. She quickly got back when Ted got out of the ring and walked over to Cody.

Cody with a knee and forearm on the floor. Cody tries for Beautiful Disaster using the apron but Ted senses it and Ted with a drop kick.

They get back into the ring and Cody with kicks in the corner but Ted returns fire with punches and kicks. Ted goes to the turnbuckles and he punches Cody in the head. Ted misses a charge into the corner and hits the ring post with his shoulder. Cody puts Ted in the Tree of Woe and Cody kicks Ted. I cheered Ted on and got the crowd behind him.

Cody stands over Ted and he taunts him before hitting a gourdbuster. Cody with a near fall. Cody with a key lock on Ted but Ted with punches to Cody. Cody responds with a knee to the midsection. Cody with a boot to Ted. Cody with a boot to the midsection followed by a forearm to the back and then Cody applies a hammer lock. Cody traps the other arm and gets a near fall. Ted with elbows to escape the hold and then Ted with punches and kicks. Cody with a head butt using the mask and he gets a near fall on Ted. Cody stomps on the hand but Ted with punches followed by an Irish whip. Ted runs into a knee. Cody escapes a belly-to-back suplex but Ted with a rebound clothesline and an atomic drop followed by a flying Yakuza kick for a near fall. Ted with a kick to Rhodes followed by a sit out spinebuster for a near fall. Ted goes for Dream Street and gets the pin. I slid into the ring handing over the IC title and raise Ted's hand. Ted celebrates with the fans. We share a hug in the middle of the ring and head up the ramp. Matt and Scott are waiting by. I see a few of the guys from Lou's half of the stable but I don't see Lou or Phil. Matt must have noticed that I was looking around.

"They took Lou to the hospital. She fainted earlier." Matt whispered in my ear. I sighed softly. I really thought it was my fault as this whole thing with the stable has been stressful on everyone. I walked out with Matt and Scott and waited for Reks and Hawkins to come out. I wished Matt and Scott good luck and told them they had this covered. The match got announced and the ref signaled for the bell. Once again I found myself pacing outside the ring. But this time I was worried about Lou and what was wrong with her. I looked up to see that Matt and Scott had the advantage right now and that Reks and Hawkins didn't have a chance for a come back. Matt and Scott didn't want the match to last very long they like me wanted to get the match over with well giving the fans an awesome match and get to the hospital to check on Lou. Matt took out Hawkins as Scott hit the Colt .45 (Double underhook Canadian backbreaker drop) on Reks to get the pin and the win. I got into the ring hugging Scott then jumped on Matt hugging him tight. He pressed his lips against mine.

"Congrats Champ." I told him with a giggle. He put me down smiling as he got on to the ropes holding his title up for the fans and doing his peace sign. We got out of the ring celebrating all the way to the back. I wasn't sure why I kept walking to the back for when I just had to walk down there again. I walked down with Bryan and we got into the ring.

"You got this Bryan. Make him feel as much pain as you can." Bryan laughed as we hugged and I got out of the ring.

Bryan got a good amount of offense in early. At one point, he plowed Stu in the corner with a drop kick for a two count. He then stretched Stu out, and even hit a double leg Indian death lock and a kick for another two count. I yelled at Stu to stay down and just give up and he just growled at me then sent a smirk my way as he turned the tide with a sidewalk slam for a two count.

He nailed Bryan with a boot to the head while Bryan was on the apron, sending him to the outside floor. I was going to rush over to Bryan but Stu got out of the ring before I could do so. Stu brought him back in the ring for a two count. I yelled and got the crowd behind Bryan for him to make a come back.

Bryan turned the tide moments later, nailing Stu with a dropkick while Stu was on the apron, sending him to the arena floor. Stu followed with a flying knee to the face from the apron. Bryan got Stu back in the ring and climbed to the top rope and hit a dropkick for a two count.

Bryan nailed Stu with a series of stiff kicks to the chest, followed by a kick to the head for another two count. Bryan missed a charge in the corner and was nailed with a boot to the head. Stu then went for Wasteland, but Bryan punched his way out and transitioned from a guillotine to the Lebell lock, but Stu made the ropes. Bryan kicked Stu and pulled him to the middle of the ring and got the Lebell lock locked in and Stu couldn't get to the ropes and I taunted Stu to tap and give up and finally Stu tapped giving Bryan the win and the World Heavyweight Title. Our celebration ended fast as Vickie's guys came out and surrounded the ring. I smirked as both sides of the stable came out and a huge fight broke out between everyone and Vickie stood off to the side shocked that we were friends again. I smirked and rushed to the back meeting Matt and we took off the hospital.

"How does it feel to be a champ again?" I asked my hand resting on his thigh.

"Awesome and the fact I have been friends with Scott for years makes it that much better." He smiled at me.

"Well how about tonight we celebrate the only way we know how?" I asked moving hand up his thigh.

"I already thought we were?" He retorted with a small moan as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I kissed him and climbed out of the car. We laced our fingers together and walked inside. We found out what room Lou was in and headed up to see her. Lou was walking out of the room when we got there Phil right behind her.

"Lou" I wrapped her into hug. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling away.

"I, I'm pregnant." Lou said in almost a whisper. I was shocked and felt a pang of jealousy run through me. I smiled and told her congrats giving both of them hugs. Matt did the same. I didn't wanna be jealous but I was the one that wanted the baby. I'm the one that lost my baby when I shouldn't have. The last I knew they weren't even trying to have kids.

"Angie you ok over there?" I smiled looking up at Phil.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking about stuff."

"Like what?"

"That I better I be the godmother to your baby." I said with a fake smile on my face. I was happy for them but I was more jealous then happy. I just didn't want Lou to find out. Matt knew me to damn well as he pulled me into him and asked what was going on. He said it softly that I even had a hard time to hear what he had to say. "Do you even need to ask Matt? This should be us. We should be going through this and more if we didn't lose our baby." I told him on the verge of tears. He gently rubbed my back.

"Angie I know I feel the same way, but we gotta be happy for them and be there for them."

"I know. I'm happy for them Matt I really am but it doesn't make what we went through any easier."

"You two ok over there?" Phil asked breaking up our little chat. We would just pick this back up when we got back to the hotel anyways so it was fine. We turned to look at Phil and Lou as I rested my head against Matt.

"We're happy for you guys and all but after everything it's just kinda hard after everything we have been through. But we're fine and happy for you guys."

"Congrats guys." I told them as we all sat down in the hospital room. "So do I get to be the godmother or what?" I asked.

A/N: Will Angie ever stop being jealous? Will Angie decide she wants to try for another baby? Will Lou ever figure out that Angie is jealous of her? How does Lou feel about being pregnant? Is Angie the godmother to Lou's baby? What's Vickie and her stable gonna do now? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	21. Chapter 21

~Louise~

I was laid on the hospital bed feeling even fainter now the doctor had taken some blood. I had barely eaten after being sick today and that wasn't helping. He'd had me pee in a cup to. Phil was sat on the chair next to the bed holding my hand. The doctor came back in.

"Well Mrs Brooks if you could just lift your shirt up for me, I just want to have a quick listen then I'm done." I nodded sighed and lifted it. The cold stethoscope glided over my stomach. He mmmhm'd and nodded, I looked at Phil who saw my annoyance and found it funny.

"Well Mrs Brooks I can assure you that nothing is wrong. You're a picture of health. And I'm happy to tell you, you're pregnant." My jaw dropped, my hand going straight to my stomach. Phil looking as gobsmacked as I felt. "If you are ok to stay longer I can push to get an ultrasound sorted so you can know just how far along you are." He smiled and then walked out. Phil was quiet, very quiet and I didn't know what to say.

"Lou…" I looked at him chewing my lip. "We're having a baby." He smiled pulling me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms round him a little stunned still. "Lou this is great." He pulled back his hands going to my stomach gently touching.

"I know….should we call Angie and Matt?"

"Yeah come on babe." He took my hand kissing it before we walked out and straight into Ang and Matt.

"Lou" She wrapped me up in huge hug. "What's wrong?" She asked, Angie, my best friend, my sister always concerned for my wellbeing. How did I tell her? Easily.

"I, I'm pregnant." I felt my heart speed. Angie had lost her baby. She'd gone quiet as her and Matt hugged both of us congratulating us. But I was still struggling with the idea. How could I not know I was pregnant? But I knew, I was never regular my periods came when they wanted. Phil wrapped an arm round me for comfort, knowing that I was far too quiet myself.

"Angie you ok over there?" She looked up smiling at him. And I knew she wasn't ok.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about stuff." She tried to assure us and I was surprised that Phil could see past it.

"Like what?"

"Like I better be the godmother to your baby." She smiled again. Phil left it and Matt pulled her into him.

"She isn't ok is she?"

"No, but would you expect her to be after losing their baby? We weren't trying and here we are." I sighed kissing his cheek. I was happy, but I felt guilty as this was what Ang wanted.

"You two ok over there?" Angie rested her head against Matt before they answered Phil.

"We're happy for you guys and all but after everything it's just kinda hard after everything we have been through. But we're fine and happy for you guys." Matt said, I knew that was it, I hoped she didn't hate me for it.

"Congrats guys." She said as we went back into the hospital room. "So do I get to be the godmother or what?" She asked really trying to be happy for us. I hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't have anyone else, Ang." She shook a little and knew it was a sob she was holding in.

"So how far along?" She asked trying to focus on the here and now.

"I, don't know, the doctor said he was going to push to get an ultrasound tonight." No sooner had the words left my mouth than a nurse walked in with the ultrasound.

"We'll wait outside, don't forget pictures!" Ang smiled. I smiled back feeling a little excited now. I laid down letting the nurse do her thing as Phil held my hand he looked like a school boy on a sugar rush.

"My mom is going to be so happy." He smiled. "Her second grandchild."

"Her second and third actually."

"What?" I gasped.

"You're having twins honey." I looked down at my stomach. I looked a little fuller. "I'd say your roughly at 20 weeks give a week or two." Over half way through, but I wasn't showing.

"But I'm not showing are you sure? Are they ok?" I started to panic. Phil leaned down pressing his forehead against mine.

"Baby breathe."

"It's fine honey. Look," She turned the monitor I could see the heartbeats and their heads. "It happens sometimes, many factors can make it happen. So don't worry, we once had a lady 6 months gone she came in looking like a rake a month later she looked like she swallowed a football. I can make out the sex of one if you'd like to know?" I chewed my lip again. I always said I wanted to know what sex my babies were beforehand, but now it was time I just wasn't sure. Phil looked at me seeing the indecision.

"No we'll wait till we can know what sex both are or till the birth if not." He smiled.

"Ok that's fine." I'll go sort out pictures now, how many would you like?" I left that one for Phil to work out.

"My mom, and sisters, Ang, her dad. Hell just print ten it'll be enough I'm sure."

"Ok just stay still for a second." She said so she could capture it and then left us.

"Twins, what are we going to do?" I asked, I would have to see to them myself as I wouldn't expect Phil to give up his career to look after them.

"What do you mean babe?" Phil asked.

"How am I gunna manage you'll be on the road so much." I said sitting up.

"Hey that's what godparents are for. And the grandparents and the aunties and uncles." Angie smiled. "So twins, do you know the sex?"

"No we won't until they can see both." Phil smiled happily.

We laid in bed later. Phil had called Paul and told him our news. He wished both congratulations. His mom was ecstatic when we told her. She couldn't stop gushing. I let Angie call her dad to tell him as I knew she wanted his comfort too. And Phil was constantly touching my stomach.

"You know for names we should both just pick a boy and girls name, then we got both covered." He said as I cuddled into him.

"Yeah, but if I don't like it then we're not using it." I laughed as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok so what were you thinking?"

"I've always liked Luca, but Luca Brooks I don't know…Luca Jack Brooks. Ok yeah I think Luca. And for a girl I don't know maybe Ember." I smiled.

"Man how hard have you thought about this?" He chuckled.

"Hey every girl does it!" I exclaimed before kissing him. Maybe this would be the best thing that could ever happen to me. Well Phil was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I just hoped Angie would be ok with it all.

A/N: Will Ang be able to move past her jealousy? Will the pregnancy go ok? Find out next time from 450 :D


	22. Chapter 22

~Angie~

I was down and out about Lou not having one baby but twins. I was happy for her, even if it didn't look like I was; but it hurt so much. She was getting everything I had lost. How was that fair? Now I wasn't going to go and blame Lou for any of this. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't out to get me by no means. I could always blame Phil for not using protection like he should have. But then again it wasn't his fault either. It was just something that was supposed to happen.

"You know we still have to celebrate my win." Matt said placing kissing to my neck. A soft moan left my lips. "Just be happy for them and let's move on and try for our own kids baby." I smiled and laid back as Matt climbed on top of me placing kiss everywhere he could. It wasn't long and clothes were being thrown in every direction throughout the room. Our bodies becoming one as Matt set a slow and steady pace. I arched my back as I went over the edge, Matt following suit a few minutes later. Matt laid down on top of me staying inside me. "I love you Angie." He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face that were sticking to my forehead from the sweat.

"I love you Matt."

"Baby rest and everything will be better in the morning." I sighed as Matt rolled off me and pulled me with him. "Baby when it's time for us to have a baby we will." I smiled pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Shh baby I'm trying to sleep. And baby?" I asked as he let a soft hmm out. "Can you rub my back like you do most nights? You haven't been doing it lately and it helps me fall asleep."

"Anything for you baby." Matt said kissing my head as his fingers roamed over my back softly.

I woke up to Matt's voice. I laid there with my eyes closed finding out he was talking to his brother Mike. I blocked him out. As I thought back to Lou. I shouldn't be upset or jealous at Lou for this. She wasn't out to take what I wanted. She wasn't around when I was in the accident with Matt that made me lose the baby. I should be watching out for her so the same thing didn't happen to her. But first I had to talk to her. I had make things right. I tossed the covers off grabbing some shorts and a shirt. Matt looked at me trying to figure out what I was doing. I kissed his cheek, he told Mike to hold on.

"I gotta talk to Lou. Love ya baby." I barely heard him tell me that he loved me as I rushed out the door and went straight to Lou and Phil's room. I wasn't sure if they were out of the hospital yet or not but it was a chance I was going to take. I pounded on the door until Phil opened the door only in his boxers.

"Angie are you ok?" Phil asked looking worried and concerned.

"Never better Phillip." I smirked as he cringed at that use of his name.

"Are you sure you didn't go mad or something? Where's Matt at? You didn't kill him last night did you?" I punched Phil's arm for even suggesting that I did such a thing. He rubbed his arm. I might have hit him harder then I meant to. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Phil asked walking back into the room.

"Oh suck it up you've been hit harder than that ya big baby." I called after him walking into the room.

"Look a small bruise is already starting to form." I rolled my eyes sitting down on the bed.

"What the hell did I miss?" Lou asked looking at us amused. I quickly explained to her what he said about me killing Matt and then I punched him in the arm for it. "Other than beating my husband up. Does there happen to be a reason for why you are here?"

"Yep but first." I said turning to Phil. "You best not let anything happen to my sister here. You best look after her while she is pregnant. If I find out that you haven't been doing your fair share for her I will come after you and you'll have more than a damn bruise to worry about. The fact she is carrying your twins around means you get to be her little bitch when she needs it which should be most of the time. Are we clear Phillip?" I growled out by the time I got done talking.

"We are very clear. Isn't this like the talk I should be getting from someone else? Like your father?" Phil asked. I knew he was talking about my dad. He wasn't dumb enough to bring Lou's dad into this.

"Well my dad isn't here and I didn't call him to tell him this news. I figured he would want to hear it from Lou and not me. My dad wouldn't tell you this. He loves Lou like his own but he wouldn't lecture you on being a good dad and husband to Lou well she is preggo. That's my job."

"I'm gonna head out and hit the gym with Scott and Matt and a few others. Angie you have lost it I swear and you're freaking me out." Phil said kissing Lou.

"I haven't lost anything Phil." I retorted.

"Uh yea, you keep telling yourself that." Phil said grabbing his gym bag and heading out.

"Phil's right Angie. You've lost it. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Lou."

"For what? What did you do that you feel you need to be sorry for?"

"When you said that you were pregnant I was jealous. You're getting what I wanted. What I lost. Then I find out that it's twins and that hurts more and brings out more of the jealousness."

"Angie I wasn't trying to take what you want away from you."

"I know this. I acted and thought wrong yesterday. I was happy for you. I am happy for you. I'm thrilled for you." I told her smiling. This was how I should've acted yesterday. Not like some jealous psycho bitch, even if no one but Matt knew.

"You'll have kids with Matt. The fun of it all is the trying to have kids part."

"As much as I want kids. I'm not going to have sex with Matt to conceive a baby. I'm gonna have sex with him because I love him and the sex is amazing. And when I get pregnant then I'll be happy. But in the mean time I got a baby shower to plan for my future niece's or nephew's or both."

"Ang you don't have to do that." Lou said protesting.

"But I do have to do it Lou. It's my job to plan the baby shower for you. Now enough about this. Let's get some junk food and watch some TV until the guys are done at the gym."

"Sounds good to me. It's been awhile since we've just hung out like old times."

"Yea it has and it's only gonna get worse in a few months when you pop."

"I'm not some balloon that's gonna pop." Lou said throwing a pillow my way.

"Well it's the same thing to an extent." I told her sitting by her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever you say Angie."

A/N: Is Angie really ok? Will she get pregnant? How is Lou dealing with it all? Will anything happen with the twins? Will Phil do as he is told? LoopyLou tells ya next time! :D


	23. Chapter 23

~Louise~

I'd been awake for a while now, but I was content to let Phil continue softly tracing lines on my stomach. But inevitably I had to get up to be sick. Phil was there though to hold my hair away and rub my back.

"That's it babe." He said pressing a kiss to my shoulder blade as I emptied my stomach feeling better every second. "Damn who the hells that?" He said as someone pounded on our room door. He didn't leave me though.

"Phil its fine go answer before they decide to break the door down." I smiled going to the sink to get rid of the taste. He nodded and went to answer it in his boxers.

"Angie are you ok?" I heard Phil ask, if that was Ang then something must have happened.

"Never better Phillip." Phillip? Since when did we call him Phillip unless he was in trouble?

"Are you sure you didn't go mad or something? Where's Matt at? You didn't kill him last night did you?" I laughed he was so going to get it in the neck for that. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh suck it up you've been hit harder than that ya big baby." Ok hitting my husband? What had gotten into her?

"Look a small bruise is already starting to form."

"What the hell did I miss?" I asked amusedly seeing Ang on my bed and Phil rubbing his arm. She quickly explained what had been said and that she thumped him for it. Something was off. "Other than beating my husband up. Does there happen to be a reason for why you are here?"

"Yep but first." She said turning to Phil. "You best not let anything happen to my sister here. You best look after her while she is pregnant. If I find out that you haven't been doing your fair share for her I will come after you and you'll have more than a damn bruise to worry about. The fact she is carrying your twins around means you get to be her little bitch when she needs it which should be most of the time. Are we clear Phillip?" She growled out by the time she got done talking. What had gotten into her? Not that I was all to bothered.

"We are very clear. Isn't this like the talk I should be getting from someone else? Like your father?" Phil asked. I knew he wasn't talking about my dad, but Ryder.

"Well my dad isn't here and I didn't call him to tell him this news. I figured he would want to hear it from Lou and not me. My dad wouldn't tell you this. He loves Lou like his own but he wouldn't lecture you on being a good dad and husband to Lou well she is preggo. That's my job." I was trying not to laugh at how freaked out Phil looked.

"I'm gonna head out and hit the gym with Scott and Matt and a few others. Angie you have lost it I swear and you're freaking me out." Phil said kissing me.

"I haven't lost anything Phil." she retorted.

"Uh yea, you keep telling yourself that." Phil said pulling on some joggers and a t-shirt before grabbing his gym bag and heading out.

"Phil's right Angie. You've lost it. What's going on?" This was just a little weird right now.

"I'm sorry Lou." I looked at her puzzled.

"For what? What did you do that you feel you need to be sorry for?"

"When you said that you were pregnant I was jealous. You're getting what I wanted. What I lost. Then I find out that it's twins and that hurts more and brings out more of the jealousness."

"Angie I wasn't trying to take what you want away from you." Now I just felt bad, I knew this was how she was going to feel, but having it confirmed just made it worse.

"I know this. I acted and thought wrong yesterday. I was happy for you. I am happy for you. I'm thrilled for you." She told me smiling. And I wondered if she had gone off the deep end. But I knew she was genuine about it.

"You'll have kids with Matt. The fun of it all is the trying to have kids part."

"As much as I want kids. I'm not going to have sex with Matt to conceive a baby. I'm gonna have sex with him because I love him and the sex is amazing. And when I get pregnant then I'll be happy. But in the mean time I got a baby shower to plan for my future niece's or nephew's or both." I was so confused by her attitude, but I couldn't let her do this for me.

"Ang you don't have to do that."

"But I do have to do it Lou. It's my job to plan the baby shower for you. Now enough about this. Let's get some junk food and watch some TV until the guys are done at the gym." I had to laugh, but it sounded good to me.

"Sounds good to me. It's been awhile since we've just hung out like old times."

"Yea it has and it's only gonna get worse in a few months when you pop."

"I'm not some balloon that's gonna pop." I said throwing a pillow her way.

"Well it's the same thing to an extent." She told me sitting by me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever you say Angie."

I was sat on the sofa with Shaleen, I was too far gone in my pregnancy now to be traveling all the time. So I decided to stop at mine and Phil's though most of the time I was carted off to Olivia's as she refused to see me in the house all on my own. I didn't mind I enjoyed being with the family. Phil was due back tonight and Ang and Matt would be flying in tomorrow. Like the nurse had said I had gone from no bump to looking like a beached whale. I couldn't even see my feet I was that big. I was at 38 weeks just two more weeks and I'd be able to see my feet again. I felt a twinge and shifted.

"You ok Lou?"

"Yeah, just the babies moving." I smiled, but it turned to a grimace as I felt it again. Shaleen stood up and stuck her head in the kitchen. "Shaleen its," But she cut across me.

"Mom, could the twins come now?" Olivia came in wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Well sure, twins are usually early….oh Louise is something wrong? Have you got contractions? You're waters haven't broke have they?" Olivia asked suddenly becoming quite excited.

"No I'm fine…" But again the twinge, but a little more painful. "Ok so it hurts a little…" Olivia motioned to Shaleen.

"Go get the car keys honey, we're taking Louise to the hospital to be on the safe side, don't want you going into labour here."

"No, it's fine. I won't till Phil gets here." But she helped me to my feet anyway.

"Mom what's going on? Why is Shaleen talking about the twins?" Selene asked jogging into the living room.

"Louise has got her first contractions." She beamed.

"I haven't its fine, babies are not coming till Phil gets here they can't." I said.

"Don't be silly Louise they'll come when they're ready which seems to be now." I was hit with another…contraction.

"Ok maybe it is." We got to the car me sitting in the back with Shaleen and Selene.

"Ok Jack will tell Phil the moment he lands that we're heading to the hospital. So Phil will be straight there." Olivia assured me.

"Ok…Got plenty of time right, just contractions, my waters haven't broke." I told myself Shaleen holding my hand, they all seemed excited about it. But I wasn't I needed Phil. As they walked me into the hospital Shaleen's cell rang. It was her dad and Phil was heading to the hospital right now. No sooner had we got to the reception desk and asked about the maternity ward, doctor and my midwife than my waters broke.

"Oh god! Olivia, my waters!"

I soon found myself on a bed the contractions just seconds apart. I could only compare it to what I assumed being stabbed would feel like.

"Ok Mrs Brooks I think we're ready to deliver these babies now." I looked at him.

"Are you crazy? My Husband isn't here! Where the hell is Phil?" I shouted, Shaleen and Selene stood laughing while there mom simply smiled, she looked like she was reminiscing on her past pregnancies.

"Well I'm afraid these babies are ready to greet the world…." The doctor started, but didn't finish.

"I'm here! I'm here! Lou baby!" Phil shouted barging into the room and straight to me kissing my forehead. "Thanks mom." He smiled over at Olivia.

"Oh don't worry about it, we'll go wait outside."

"Aww mom I wanna see Lou tear him a new one." Shaleen laughed. Their mom shook her head and shoved them from the room.

"Nice timing." I smiled.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world beautiful."

Two hours later we greeted a boy and a girl into the world.

"I never told you my picks?" Phil said. "Caleb and Ava Louise." I smiled at him loving both names, but I decided on the girls name a while ago.

"We'll call him Caleb and our baby girl can be Angel short for Angela." Phil smiled.

"I like that Lou that's really sweet. Caleb and our little Angel."

A/N: What will Ang think to Lou and Phil naming their daughter after her? Will Lou make Ang the godmother? Find out next from 450 :D


	24. Chapter 24

~Angie~

By the time we got to the hospital I was more then excited to meet my two god babies. I was practically dragging Matt behind me as I went. He didn't get that I was in a hurry. He wanted to take his sweet time.

"Baby relax. We're not in a rush here. The babies can't get up and leave." I wasn't finding this funny. I turned around sending him a small glare.

"I'm not in the mood for your little non funny comments Matthew." I snapped at him.

"Baby you need to calm down and relax. We can't be stressed right now." Matt said in a soothing tone pulling me into a hug.

"I know baby but sometimes it's just so hard." I whined as Matt kissed my head.

"I know baby. But everything's gonna be ok this time." I smiled up at him, believing his words.

"I thought I heard voices out here." Phil said pulling the hospital room door open. "Told ya I wasn't hearing anything babe." Phil shouted into the room. I rolled my eyes at him. I was gonna push past him but he had one of the babies in his arms.

"Aww he's so cute. He looks like you Phil." I cooed at the sleeping little baby boy.

"This one is Caleb." Phil smirked walking into the room. I walked in behind him. I walked over to the bed where Lou was at holding the little girl. Lou handed her over.

"I think she's even cuter." I said rocking her back and forth in my arms looking down at her. "And it's a good thing she looks more like her mommy.

"Her name is Angel." I smiled looking up at Lou. I wanted to say something about them naming her after me but I don't want to seem like I was being cocky about it or anything, so I just kept my mouth shut. I smiled looking over at Matt who had Caleb. He did look good holding a baby. He was going to make a great dad.

"Aren't you gonna say anything about her name?" Phil asked sitting on the bed with Lou. I looked at him confused.

"She's named after you Angie." Lou told me as my smile grew bigger.

"I didn't wanna say anything and make myself seem like an ass for asking about it." I told them handing over a fussy little Angel. "Thank you guys it means a lot to me." I told them getting a little teary eyed. I hugged them both and went over by Matt. He pulled me down on his lap as he handed over Caleb a few minutes earlier.

"Think we should tell them?" Matt asked putting my hair behind my ear. I slightly sighed.

"I don't know if we should or not. I don't wanna take away from what they have here." I told him resting my head against his chest.

"It'll be fine Angie." Matt said placing his hand on my stomach.

"You two are ok over there right? You don't have any hard feelings being here and seeing them are you?" Phil asked. I shook my head.

"No it's nothing like the time you told us that you guys were going to be parents. It's just we have news of our own and I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell you guys or not. I don't wanna take away from all of this." I told them chewing on my lip.

"Angie whatever you have to say you can tell us. It's not going to take away from anything." Lou said looking over at us.

"Baby it's going to be ok." I smiled at Matt.

"We found out 2 months ago that I was pregnant. We just wanted to wait to tell anyone. To make sure that everything is ok. This pregnancy is going to be harder on us then the last one with the accident and all. Since it would be better for me I'm going back home to be close to my family since Matt wont be around a lot. It's safer as well for me and the baby." I told the as my hand was laying on top of Matt's.

"How far along are you?

"4 and half months."

"Congrats guys and it's going to work out this time for you."

"Thanks guys. But we're gonna head back to the hotel. Angie needs all the rest she can get." Matt said as we got up.

"I feel like I should give Matt a lecture like you did to me Angie."

"My dad already did and so did he is dad. So that's been covered." I told Phil smirking as Matt made a face remembering what both my dad and his dad told him. "Matt its ok, neither one of them is going to kill you or beat you."

"I know but it's still a scary thought. Wait you gave him a lecture?" Matt asked eye wide. I laughed.

"Yep and that bruise he had on his arm a few months back he didn't get from a baseball game. He got it from me." I said smirking. "You shouldn't have lied about that Phil."

"You knew what I was telling people. Why didn't you out me?"

"I wanted to see how long you were going to keep the lie going. And after a few weeks I forget all about it with everything else that was going on for me. And I just did out you on it."

"Man that's too funny. But why did you hit him?" Matt asked catching his breath.

"Didn't you fill him in on what happened?" I shook my head no. Phil filled Matt in on what went down when I punched him.

"We really have been through a lot in the past year or so." Lou said looking down at her sleeping babies.

"Who would've thought us getting kidnapped would've brought us together and where we are now. Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm dreaming about all of this. But I'm not. It's just so crazy still. But I'm happy and I don't want to be anywhere else." I said hugging Matt tight.

"The same here. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be married to Phil and have twins with him." I shot her look.

"Lou baby we know that you and Angie fantasized about being with Matt and me all the time. Let it go."

"We're better in person then in your fantasies anyways." Matt retorted

"I wouldn't be so sure about that baby." I told him joking around.

"IF that's how the two of you feel then we'll just leave you two to fantasy about being with us and we'll find someone else to be with." Phil said joking around. Lou quickly sent him a glare. "Or we won't." Phil kissed Lou.

"And now we're gonna go before my food comes up." Matt said lacing his hand with mine walking to the door. We all said our byes and we walked out heading back to the hotel before I would head home to be with my family. When Matt did have days off he would be coming to Minnesota instead of going to Tampa. I know it sounds silly but I would like for my kids to born in the same hospital I was. After everything we have went through it was nice to see everything was coming along the way we wanted it to even if none of it was planed.

A/N: That ends GTS Special. We hope that you all liked this story. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed the story. It really did mean a lot to us.


End file.
